One Happy Kitten
by InkandLies
Summary: All I wanted was to show my father what he lost when he refused to patch me in and with all the drama in trying to prove how hardcore I was, I threw a punch and that was it, I started falling in love. I'm not used to this and neither is he, will it last or will I be forced out of Charming for good? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I hope that this story will be good as well! I had so many prompts with it and ended up picking this one, seemed like the best match._

_Anyways, I'm trying out a different writing style, the first two chapters are pretty short, but like usual, they get longer each chapter!_

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE**

Here I was, back in this shit town of Charming, California.

I dropped the place about 5, no, 6 years ago after having a huge disagreement with an older man who went by the name of Clay Marrow, president of the Sons of Anarchy MC. Just the thought of the big gorilla sent chills down my spine and rage into my soul. I hated him, like a lot. "Hope you're ready you fucking retard." I murmured, revving up my Harley and roared into the tiny town. I'm sure you're a bit confused about what's going on, huh? Well, let's just go back to those few years of my childhood and there is where I'll tell you what went down.

* * *

When you got the things you wanted all your life, getting told no was simply out of the question, "Why in the hell not?" I snapped, my hands crashing down on the wooden table that was the center of attention in the chapel. "You're a fucking child, a girl to add to the damage!" Clay yelled back at me, remaining in his own seat however. "JUST because I'm 18 and also a girl, you won't patch me in?" I hollered, my hands finding their way into my blonde locks, grabbing at a few chunks in rage. "No, not just! Those are the reasons WHY I won't patch your stupid ass in!" this time his fist came crashing down on the wood.

"Oh… careful, don't hurt yourself old man." I hissed, watching his ever-growing weak hands shake from the rough connection to the table.

"FUCK! You're so lucky your stupid ass mother isn't alive or I'd have sent your ass with her a long time ago!" He boomed, the words ripping at my heart instantly. Fuck, I really hate how he knew how to get my tough ass to revert to the cowering child I was growing up. Turning my face, the tears that swelled at the edge of my eyes were pushing it too far, "..d-don't… don't talk about my mother.." I whisper, knowing that if I dare raise my voice now, it would crack under these pussy feelings.

He laughed, it was at me and I know it, "Just look at you, just as pathetic as she was. Glad the bitch didn't make it, now I need to get your stupid ass out of here too. Patch you in? Are you out of your god damn mind?!" Clay was such an asshole, fuck, he pissed me off! "No need, I'll leave, I'll take the hint. Sorry for wanting to make you proud… daddy." I sniffed, no matter what kind of man he was, the sound of me calling him daddy broke his own demeanor, I'd always be his little princess, no matter how much hate we had towards one another, we both knew one another's weaknesses and used them any chance we saw, you know? Like father, like daughter, or some shit. "Don't… shit, Kitten.. listen. You know I didn't mean that shit. You just- You just pissed me off." He broke first, ha! Sucker.

"So you'll patch me in daddy?!" I turned back to face him, hazel eyes wide and hopeful, "Mina!" he yelled, snapping my face back into an angry, dramatic scowl. Clay pointed his cigar out the door, signaling her that this meeting was over. "Fuck you!" I snapped before storming out.

Once out into the clubhouse I was met by a bunch of eyes, "What!?" I barked, the rage only boiled hotter when people stared at me. "Did you really ask to get patched in?" Jax asked as he walked closer to me, he was the only person I'd accept questions from. "… I'm a part of this club just as much as you…" I sighed, my half-brother did something to my soul that only my dead mother could do, tame it.

"But… you know the rules… you can only be an Old Lady if you really want such close contact like that." He sighed with me, leading me to a table. "I know more shit than most of these fucks… I don't see why I have to be downgraded so much!" I croaked, pointing over to a few older members, who added a protesting 'hey' in unison. "I think… I think I'm going to leave Jax. See if I can find my own crew, this one isn't cutting it for me." Confessing after a moment of silence, running my hand over the skin of my tatted chest, a crow in flight holding a skull in it's feet being tickled under the touch of my fingers. "You can't just leave the club Mina, it doesn't work that way." Jax argued, joining me on top of the table, leaning his back against my own. "I'm not a part of it… remember?"

I moved away from Jax, ignoring all the eyes that watched me go.

Later that night before dad got home, I started to pack up my shit, making sure not to leave anything important enough to be sold. I wouldn't let him have any of my crap.

"Babygirl… what are you doing?" My step-mother's voice questioned from behind me, I almost broke everything on my dresser from jumping so hard, "Gemma!" I yell in surprise, snapping my head in her direction, perfectly manicured brows shooting up in question. "The hell does it look like mah'? I'm getting the hell out of here…. I swear to god if you call that man home early…" I warned, knowing damn well I would never do anything to hurt that woman. "Look, I just need to get away for a few days… just a few days. I swear, clear up some things in this head. You know how angry he makes me.." My hands clasping together while I begged, shit, I'd grovel for this woman but my skinny jeans are just too fucking tight. We stared at one another in silence for a minute before she cracked a sideways smile and left the room, leaving me all alone. "I LOVE YOU!" I cheered out happily.

Rushing downstairs with a full bag and full wallet, I knew saving cash was a smart habit I picked up from these people.

"You better come back to me, okay?" Gemma warned, gripping at both sides of my face hard, forcing me to stare at her in the eyes, her brows pulling up when she didn't respond, "Okay…" I lied, pulling out of her grip, sending her a silent goodbye with my eyes, I really couldn't stand how much this lady meant to me, she was defiantly going to be missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO**

So that was my sob story, well sort of, I just really needed to get away from the anger and stress my father gave me. I heard stress can kill, so I suppose I left for my health, yeah, let's go with that. I ended up in Nevada, avoided nothing but Vegas, the charter there would call Clay the second they got sight of me, fucking bastards.

I hid myself pretty damn well throughout the years though, dyed my light hair pitch black, got a lot more tattoos, wore more make-up, I looked pretty fucking hot if I do say so myself. Running away from home can make a girl really appreciate herself more, should have done it sooner but the law stopped every attempt I made at running away when I was a kid, who knew trying to leave your parents at an early age was illegal? I sure didn't.

Like I told myself I would, I found a crew, a new family, an all-female biker MC, Devil Bitches is what we call ourselves and like the devil, we brought all kinds of hell in Nevada.

Earning myself a place and a full-patch in the club as their intelligence officer/Sargent-at-arms, all thanks to the help from the boys I grew up with, daddy was some use to me in that department. And no, it wasn't fucking easy, it was hard as hell! I never knew women could be so fucking dirty and be so much goddamn drama, the three years I did as a prospect for those bitches was the worst, sometimes I wanted to quit and deal with my father than those crazy ass women, but I pushed on.

I earned my full-patching in by protecting the Boss's son, beating the shit out of the rival crew who tried to kidnapped the poor sap, with a broken arm and a few cracked ribs I made sure the kid was home just in time for dinner. My intelligence position came just a few days after, proving myself as a more useful member by the revenge that fueled me, I needed to hurt these men for breaking my damn arm, quickly finding out where the fucks held their drug supply with my constant hacking, giving my Boss the location and was even there to watch them burn down the place, who knew men could be so fucking stupid.

With a chest full of crow and a thigh full of a devil women, I was a part of something else, something bigger than I ever imagined as a teenager, I was pretty bad ass back then but now, now I'm unstoppable. It feels fucking great!

My life was defiantly better than that of my Charming days but I still needed to rub it in his face, to see the pain of losing such a bad ass member of the club, with my black hair blowing in the wind behind me, all I could think about was the hell I was about to unleash in my hometown. Howling like a wolf, I was gone.

* * *

My bike must be louder than I remember because the number of people who ran outside when I drove up in Teller-Marrow was getting a little ridiculous. "Where's the party at?" I hollered, my sunglasses covered eyes scanning the faces that started to surround me, I felt no fear only a smug ass smirk that spread across my cheeks.

"Who in the hell are you?" Gemma's old voice demanded, she was always the greeter when it came to strange women.

I laughed, she's just as crazy as I remembered. "Mama bear, you don't recognize your baby girl?" I jested, pulling off the glasses and unhooking my helmet, shaking the mess of hair, pushing it back with a hand as I lifted off the bike.

"Mina!?" A few too many voices mixed from Gemma's mouth, surprise taking over me from such a noise, both my mother and I turned to the cause, all the old members, plus some new ones were all staring at me, wide eyed. I must be something else now because I was never greeted like this before.

"I'm your gal'." My arms throwing up to my sides, opening wide so that my beautiful crow in flight showed, this was and always will be my seal of loyalty to the members. Not even being able to blink, I was smothered within the next instant.

Gemma took the first hug, "A few days, a FEW days!?" She cried into my shoulder, squeezing the hell out of me, my hazel eyes widening from the sound of her sobs,

"I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry.." Guilt sure worked fast when it came to Gemma. Jax, Chibs, Trager, Opie, and even Piney all came to greet me, I wasn't much of a hugger but I missed all these men so much, I just couldn't control these arms of mine. Dammit, why did I love the Sons so much?

My step-brother was my last hug, I missed him more than I thought I could and just looking at him made my heart melt, he grew up so greatly, I was so proud, he was so handsome, "Jacky!" I cringed at my voice, it was high pitched and ugh, girlie as fuck. The hugs of Jackson Teller was always something else but when he missed you, you could feel it in the squeeze of his arms, he showed his emotion through actions,

"God, Mina, it's so great to see you." Jax spilled in my ear, laughing away like the teenager I left.

"what the hell are you doing here?" The old familiar voice that racked my nightmares demanded from behind the joyous group. Clay's ugly old mug coming closer as he pushed a few members out of the way, he was furious and I was excited, come on old man show me what you got! "6 years with no contact, no telling where you went?! You must want to get killed for coming back here!" He hissed, pointing that stupid finger in my face. Oh, ohhhh, he's so lucky I'm in such a great mood or I'd have bit the damn thing off.

"Listen old man! I only came back to rub some shit in your face!" I confessed keeping my ground, he didn't scare me, not back then and especially not now, not when I knew I could take a man on, I wasn't afraid, not anymore.

"Oh?" he smiled, "Fine. Church now!" He boomed, turning away from me and back into the club, I was right on his heels though, I needed this meeting to happen.

"Here we go again… not even a minute and they're fighting." I heard Gemma sigh out loudly before the clubhouse's door shut behind me, she was right though, not even seeing me after so long could make the fights go away. Good, I didn't want them to.

I stomped into the chapel after the gorilla, pushing or kicking a chair out of the way and stood at the opposite end of Clay, staring him down as the rest of the crew filled the room, some guy I'd never seen before closing the doors before having a seat next to me. I liked his whole head tattoo and Mohawk combination, something I haven't seen before. Nice.

"So my darling Kitten, what's this _shit _exactly?" Clay smirked, he thought he was so powerful with his boys surrounding him. I felt my rage start to boil at the pit of my stomach, ugh, I didn't miss him at all, not even the slightest bit.

"I joined a different MC." I started, folding my arms under my tits, them being a little too big to cross my arms directly over, "You did what?" Jax was the one to speak though, his face full of disbelief, 'oh VP? That's good for him.' I thought after looking him over quickly, seeing the brand new patch on his chest.

"You can't just join another MC, you're still in this one!" Chibs' Scottish accent talking next, "That's were you're wrong Chibby Baby. I'm not a patched member here, remember? I was simply an Old Lady in waiting." I scoffed, rolling my hazel eyes. The few men who knew me and how I was just scoffed in return, shaking their head at me.

"Like any other woman." Some guy spoke, catching me off guard, my eyes quickly glancing in the voice's direction,

he was new as well and this instantly pissed me off a little more than it should have, "YOU don't know me, so fuck off." I hissed, looking in his direction this time.

A bald, angry face filling my view, he was glaring knives into me, "Fuck you!" His raspy voice snapped back. Oh my god!

"You know what you piece o-" I started curling my fingers into fists, he must have saw something within me because he was ready to leap from his chair at any second.

"Enough!" Clay yelled over me, both this guy and my head snapping in his direction,

"Happy, she's right though. You don't know her but she's Clay's daughter." Jax informed,

"So?" his venom never leaving that raspy voice, this time his arms folding over his chest content with his answer,

"…and my sister, dude." Jax added shaking his head, clearly he wasn't finished talking before this Happy fellow interrupted. "So …. Anyways. Fucking rude." I continued.

"It's an all-female MC, we're called The Devil Bitches." Uncrossing my arms, I leaned forward, placing my hands on as much of the table as I could as I spread my arms a bit wide, keeping my eyes locked with daddy's. "I thought that was some biker gang full of gay guys." Tig laughed, some of the other members following his laughs with their own before I sent glares at most of them.

Sighing to keep my calm, "We're a kill now and think later group of ladies, how about that?" I added, "Besides your crew back in Vegas, we, _LADIES_, are getting pretty high up there on the list of most dangerous, replacing and slamming fear into most crew up there."

I felt that smug smirk return as a few guys took their eyes off me and started to stare at Clay for answers.

"And you want me to do what? Congratulate you? Say that I'm proud of you? Oh better yet, you still want me to patch you in? Not going to happen. So take that bike of yours and go back to your club of Old Ladies, just make sure to spend some time with Gemma before you do." Clay mocked with a laugh before getting up and leaving. My eyes sending daggers into the back of my father's lather, right in the middle of the Reaper's head, I was going to be the one to make him grovel, I needed to show him I wasn't weak anymore, that I, a woman, his daughter no less, would take him down.

He was going to see that I was not the bitch to fuck with.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all enjoy OHK! I'm having a little too much fun with Mina, she's such a bad child, I don't know what to do with her._

_Anyways, I'll be going pretty slow with this story, not sure whether it'll be going with the seasons or not, so far it's based around season two-ish but that'll all I got for now!_

* * *

**-CHAPTER THREE**

After that horrible embarrassment yesterday, I almost did what Clay had said but the rebel in me decided I couldn't just leave with my tail between my legs like a pissing dog, I had to stay a few more days, not only to spend time with the little family I did enjoy but I had to. I had to stay here just a little while longer, why? Because I knew that would piss Clay Marrow off and I'd do anything to make that man angry, anything.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?" Chibs' questioned as I pulled up in the yard on my bike, parking it next to the others like the cool cat I am. "Another daddy visit, duuuh." I replied in the most girliest way I could possibly muster, Chibs just scoffing out a laugh as he got back to his beer, "Jax inside?" I asked, kissing the side of his scared up cheek, turning on my heels once he nodded to my question.

"Jacksoooon!" I sang as I busted through the door, startling a few guys as I did,

"Shit Kitten!" Opie coughed, the shock forcing a small amount of beer down the wrong pipe.

"Oops, sorry Opie. Just wanted to know where Jax...… you know what, screw him, I'll hang out with you." I barked, scooting to the other side of him and plopping down on the couch, "Ah, I remember that one time we fought over who'd be sleeping on this couch when we were kids." I laughed, closing my eyes and leaning against the bearded guy's shoulder like I did when we were younger.

"Yeah, you always cheated by crying… I'm still not comfortable around women when they cry thanks to you, you fucked me up." Opie reported going back to his beer after a small laugh.

"Aw, just sounds like you missed me." I teased, snuggling against the guy more, flinging my arms around him and squeezing,

"Oh what's this? You two gunna' do something nasty?" Tig spoke up from the bar after hearing Opie's grunts of disapproval to my closeness,

"You'd like that wouldn't you Tiggy? No, no. Opie and I got our curiosity out long time ago." I mewled, caressing a hand along Opie's beard covered jaw, he ended up coughing on his beer once more, pulling away from me.

"Quit it. He doesn't need to hear about that." His mouth tightening around the beer, chugging the rest of it to keep his mouth shut,

"What?!" Tig yelled, moving closer to us two. "We're kidding Tig, we kissed like once." Opie laughed, shaking his head at the instantly curious man, "Yeah, you pervert." I added bursting out into a fit of good belly hurting laughs as Tig just scoffed at us.

Within the small chat I had with Opie and Tig, I found out about Op's first wife and two kids, how not very long ago at all that she was murdered. "My god." I replied after all the information, the crap that happened to her poor boys, life wasn't so easy around here. Opie left me alone with Tig, not really alone, the two new guys were around but further away, closer to the apartment than the bar.

I liked Tig but he was much too creepy to enjoy alone, I had plenty of nightmares of the older man trying to take my virginity when I was a teen and those kind of traumatized me. I tried though, I sat and talked with him, actually finding him less creepy now that I am older, he was just a little wrong in the head and really, who wasn't? "I'm getting a beer, want one?" I asked after a while, he made me laugh enough for my lifetime and a beer just seemed like the perfect addition.

"Get me one!" The angry, raspy man yelled at me once the beer touched my lips,

"Me too." Added the tattooed head one, he was lost in the computer but knew a beer call when he heard one.

Utter rage filling my stomach, I was no sweetbutt they could just order around, I was way higher in the food chain than any of those whores were. Narrowing my eyes at the two men, bringing up a finger and flicking off the one who had been staring at me before I walked out the room and headed outside.

A cigarette was just what I needed, I didn't get one in the morning and that was half the reason for my completely bitchy mood toward these new guys. "Mina? The hell, are you trying to get yourself killed? What did you do to piss off Happy so damn bad?" Jax's voice interrupting the intimate moment I was having with my second cigarette, whenever I skipped one, I needed two in a row, sometimes three. I need to quit. "I flicked him off, what do I care? Let him kill me, I haven't had a good fight in a while." I scoffed, puffing the butt of the cigarette long enough to fill my lungs. "Mina!" Jax laughed, shaking his head, joining me up on the table, like the good old times.

I watched him for a second, he was so different and yet, so similar from when I left, "I missed you brother." I confessed, a sad smile hitting my cheeks, "What did I miss with you…? I heard enough from Op." I sighed this time, looking away from him.

"I had a kid, a son. His name is Able." His voice filled with so much joy as he informed me, this bringing tears to my eyes,

"…you did? …oh shit… I'm an aunt? ..No, I'm… not, I wasn't there for you for so many years. I don't get that title." Laughing a bit, I pushed some of my black strands behind my ears, taking another puff of my cigarette before Jax spoke up again.

"Don't be stupid. I never hated you for leaving, I told myself that if you never came back is when I would give up on you…. I could never hate my sister, you kidding me?" Jax was so nice and just so him, I loved him so much, my stupid fucking half-brother brother. "You want to meet him?" He asked with such hope it surprised surprised me.

He really wanted me, of all people, to meet his son? I wouldn't even want me to meet my own child.

* * *

Holding this little kid after hearing all the crap he had been through on the way to my old home made my heart skip, he was so gorgeous, so fucking little, "You look like your daddy." I whispered in his ear, he was sleepy and decided that my shoulder was going to be as good as it got. "Jax… Jax, I think I love him." I confessed, taking my eyes off the baby and landing right on his smiling father, who only smiled wider at my words. Nodding a little before petting gently at his son's head, Jax gave Able a kiss and left the room.

"I'll see you both later."

I chilled at home with the baby in my arms for a while, Gemma wasn't due at the club till later, so she hung out with me, it was really, really nice. "We really missed having you around baby." My mother added, laying her head on my other shoulder, patting at Able's back as he slept soundly. "….I… for this kid, I wish I stayed." I pointed out, keeping my hazel eyes on his sleeping form, I didn't want to leave him, I don't know if I even could. We stayed like that for probably an hour, my body was starting to cramp up on me, which only happened if I stayed in one position for too damn long,

"Come on, let's head back to the club. I'm putting your ass to work." Scoffing happily as she lifted from the couch, my mother waved me up, helping me as I held out a hand, my other was too occupied with keeping the kid safe in my grasp as I lifted from the couch myself.

Mom lead me to Able's stroller that was packed for the day at the club, pulling him slowly off my shoulder I slipped a kiss on one of his chubby cheeks as I set him inside, tucking the blankets over him. These kinds of feelings for a child have never hit me before, because in all honesty I really hated kids, at least I usually did but this one, I loved him instantly. I wasn't sure if these feelings came from my age or the fact that he was Jax's son? I have no clue but I liked loving someone like this, with no limits.

* * *

Night had hit quicker than I remembered back when I was in Charming, I spent most of the day helping out my step-mother in the office before she had to focus more time on Able, I wasn't good at feeding him or changing him, so she granted me my freedom. Which was spent at the clubhouse, I hung out with the adorable new prospect, helped him around with his chores a little, he had a cute smile on him but a horrible sack, no thank you... well, maybe.

I hid whenever I heard my father's voice, he knew I was still around but I just didn't feel like arguing with his stupid ass today, I was having a good day and fighting when I was like this was pretty rare.

Mixing in with a few familiar faces that came to the welcome home party for Bobby, who I didn't know was in Jail this whole entire time, I was excited to see him. I really did forgot how great it was to be able to spend time with everyone here, I fucking missed this about the club, how lively every single party was, it was never a dull one.

"Hey." Half-Sack greeted once finding me again,

"Heeeeeey!" I replied with a smile, he was starting to be a favorite around here, I liked his stupid ass. Grabbing him by his arm, I pulled him closer to me, his nervousness was intoxicating, I felt like I needed to push it and see just how nervous I could make him.

"Hey, Half-Sack's got a girlfriend." That annoying ass raspy voice boomed from behind me, Half-Sack and I were chatting with Opie and Piney, well slightly, Piney didn't really talk, just stared at nothing while you were around him.

Anyways, I looked over my shoulder, both the new guys from before coming over to join our group, "Don't be jealous that I'd rather give him a beer than you. Or you." I pointed at the one with the tattooed head,

"What?" he asked confused as hell, "Oh come on, I'm funnier than he is." The tattooed head guy huffed, shaking his head with a lopsided grin, which was fucking hot, maybe I should ease up on him a little.

"Oh... so I don't know your name, I need calling you tattooed head." I confessed with a chuckle,

he laughed at my statement, "It's Juice, what about you, Kitten or Mina?" He replied back, I was utterly surprised about how nice he was, not like the other one who stayed quiet the whole time after I spoke out.

Good, I really didn't like him anyways.

"Call me Kitten, you're not cool enough to call me Mina." I winked, nudging his shoulder,

"Whoa… whoa! I thought I was your favorite." Half-Sack jested with a pout,

"Sorry man, ladies can't resist the Juice." The smug look on Juice's face had me dying,

"This lady can, as long as you keep that smile away from me when I'm drunk. No telling what I'll do." I was having such a great time with just these two, I don't think I remember laughing so hard before,

"Why are you so quiet? I know we hate one another but damn, party pooper." I replied, the other guy was just standing there, listening to the conversation if he wasn't looking around, silent. It was starting to creep me out and if he didn't talk soon, I'd probably have nightmares about him stalking me,

"I haven't had enough to drink to want to talk to your stupid ass." He scoffed, still not looking at me,

"Damn! I really don't like you." I hissed, my eyes narrowing as I stared at that stupid frown of his,

"I don't like you either, bitch." His eyes now on me, somehow that reply didn't make me pissed, it made me smile. I usually hated being called a bitch.

"Happy." He added, nodding at me,

"Not reallyyy..?" I replied, feeling my brows pull downward in confusion,

"No, I'm Happy. My name is Happy." He corrected, a hint of a smile on his face,

"OH! Ha. Good, now I know the name of the guy I don't like." Wrinkling my nose with this laugh, I thought I was too funny sometimes.

"Yeah, same here, Mina." He added before scoffing himself,

"Whoa now. You're so not allowed to call me that, nope. Not you, Juice maybe… he got some points for making me laugh." I replied, throwing an arm around Juice's neck, I'm pretty short so this forced him down a few inches, both of us laughing again. "Fucking midget!" Juice poked, removing my hand and replacing his on my waist. "Listen here tiger, keep it up and this fight will end with us naked on the floor." I replied with a bite to my lip, I was of course joking but I was a certified tease.

Happy had grunted before going over to Opie, leaving Juice and I tangled onto one another, Half-Sack nervously but quickly placed a kiss to my cheek, forcing my attention on him, "Hey! Okay, you two horn dogs, shoo!" I laughed, releasing myself from Juice's grasp, shaking my head at both of them before grabbing a beer and searching for another group to bother.

I took only about four steps before the blinding lights of a car pulling up caught my attention, taking another huge gulp of beer before my arm moved down to my side. "What's this?" I scoffed to myself, two men started to exit from the vehicle, two men who I had never seen before. My eyes quickly caught onto my father as he started to move in the men's direction, feeling a strange vibe I darting over to my father,

"Get out of here." He whispered with a hiss as we walked in step with one another towards the men. "Not a chance." I hissed back with a wicked smile, winking over at Tig who was at my father's side like always, he just shook his head at my defiance.

The two men that appeared from the car set their eyes on my father and I instantly noticed the one dressed up all types of fancy was holding some kind of box as we all reached closer to one another. Clay had told off the guys, the garage was closed but they weren't looking for any repairs, in the words of the fancy man. Offering my father the box, which he said was full of my father's favorite cigars, movement from the side of me caught my attention as well, everyone was staring at the men and some were coming up right beside us, a group was starting to surround the men, all actions in order to protect the president. My attention snapped back to the men again as they spoke, some nonsense about taking their advice to stop selling guns to the Mayans and 9'ners, which only made me join in with the laugh of the crew, of course Clay would joke about these kind of things.

Though, I really wouldn't put it past him if what these men were saying was true, Clay was fucked up like that. "We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." Clay laughed, while Tig recognized one of the men to be with the Nords. Keeping my ground and staring daggers at the two men like the rest of the crew, until the fancy man's lackey in a white button-up shirt stared me down as well, our eyes locked in a narrow battle.

Tig had brought out his gun after a slip of the tongue from one of the men, it was all just talk, I really didn't feel like following what anyone was saying anymore, not until the suit man called SAMCRO criminals, which they were but that's just rude and disrespectful, you don't call my childhood club such a name. "Let me be real clear, no one threatens SAMCRO and no one tells us what we can and can't do." Clay started once more, dropping the rules of how we worked and ordered the men away before Tig had permission to actually shoot next time.

"My new shop opens in two weeks, until then…" The suit man started, placing the box of cigars near my father's feet, something about it irking me.

"No one wants your shitty smokes man, get the hell out of here." I spat, glaring up at the two men as I stepped closer to my father, yes I did hate him but no one disrespects my family but me.

"You shut your mouth, dirty whore." The sidekick that I shared a stare down uttered stepping closer to me with a raised hand. Clay, Tig, Juice and even Happy pulled out their guns this time pointing them straight at the man who dared to try to put a hand on me,

"I'll have to ask you to be kind to my daughter. She's the love of my life, disrespect her like that again and I'll be the one shooting." Clay finished with his arm around me, pulling me into one of those rare hugs and even rarer, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

Backing off, the sidekick stepped back, almost bumping into my mother before apologizing and turning back to the car, the man in the suit had quit his staring at me long ago but the sidekick, his eyes were back on me once he reached the driver's door, it was starting to give me chills. Lifting my middle finger up quickly, I flicked the staring man off, not dropping it until the car had disappeared with the help of Tig and Happy, who followed the car out.

Dropping my hand, I sighed, looking up once my father spoke again, "I want to know everything." Clay handed the card that was given to him to Juice, who started to walk away, "Wait! I'm the intelligence officer in my MC, I can help him." I informed Clay, who just stared at me for a little while, "… which means you're good in you're patched in for that...fuck, alright you can help Juice." He sighed, nodding slightly, "I'm going to search after the party, join me then? I'm going to put this card near my computer, be right back." Juice pointed out, dashing quickly inside.

"You know I love you right?" Clay asked staring after Juice, my body tensed up instantly, I hated when he got into this kind of mood with me, we fought so much as I grew up that affection toward one another was so rare and uncomfortable for both of us, so things like this only put me at edge.

"Thanks… for what you said back there." He added, the arm around me started to pull me closer into him, squeezing me hard,

"..yeah.. you're still my dad... no matter what..." I sighed, giving up the fight against him for tonight.

"You'll always be my little Kitten." His stupid ass grin forcing me to smile back,

nudging him with my elbow as I managed to pulled away, "Alright. Alright, get off me you big lug."

* * *

Bobby slipped out of the next car that pulled up in the lot, everyone screaming and cheering at the sight of him, I was included with everyone, Bobby was always on my good side, so of course I'd be just as happy as everyone else seeing him out. Pushing my way through the crowd to find him, I needed to hug that big belly and fast. "Kitten!? Is that you?!" He gasped once I pulled away from the hug, of course he'd let some strange woman hug him, he was so damn perverted for his age but that was Bobby and it would never go away, I think it'll only get worse the more he ages, I swear.

"Yeah, it's me, you're little KitKat." I chuckled, saying the nickname of my childhood, I did love the candy bar so I didn't mind the name he gave me, it was special to me.

"Get off the stage!" I yelled at the blonde stripper dancing around on a pole, I defiantly had too many shots by the time the party started to get crazy, I don't remember how many I took when it was time to welcome bobby and I even got my own welcome home from the slurred mouth of that old guy, and of course I had to take another round of shots for myself, so I really don't remember the amount but I knew it was ten too many. Shooing off the woman for a turn, I took control of the pole, grinding up against it and doing a few tricks I learned back at my MC, I gained some good upper body strength practicing on these things.

"Kitten! Kitten!" A few familiar voices cheered me on, which only made it more fun,

"I'm sorry daddyyyy!" I yelled once yanking my shirt off, dancing in my red and black laced bra, which only forced the room to boom with delight.

Did I ever tell you how much I loved these men?

"I'm done! I'm done! Come on baby, get back up here." I waved up the laughing stripper who seemed to enjoy my show too, pulling her up on the stage before I jumped down. Fanning myself as I walked as steadily as I could to the bar, Half-Sack and Rat were play fighting near it,

"Whoever wins gets a kiss!" I joked, laughing as I reached the surface of the bar,

I heard Juice's voice in the stool next to me. "Nice pole dancing, gotta' teach me some moves." He laughed, winking at me before sipping on his beer,

"Oh hunny, you can't handle those moves, too pro." I replied, the both of us laughing away as Jax passed by, shaking his head at my lack of a shirt and hugging his brother,

"Good to see your ass is having fun." Jax replied with a laugh of his own, lighting up a jay. I stuck my tongue out at him, returning to my conversation with Juice, we both liked a few of the same things, both being responsible for the hacking section of our club, it was a rare conversation about computers and systems, the two of us clearly have never been able to gush like this because even though I was beyond drunk, I was happy I could still have a decent conversation that was actually about things I enjoyed.

Kissing my brother goodbye once he decided to head home early, something about going home to Able and Tara, which I guess they were dating again, I wasn't too thrilled but too drunk to care at the moment. I turned on my heels and headed back inside, taking another two shots that was offered to me by one of the sweetbutts, I was feeling a little too dizzy.

Within the dazed walk I ended up finding Juice sitting at the bar still, chatting on and off with a few people. He was my main entertainment for tonight, so I just had to keep coming back, "Heyyyy. I'm bored." I sighed, sliding next to him, way too drunk to hop on a stool,

"Want to start that thing Clay asked us to do?" He murmured,

"Noo… I'm too drunk for that, I'll just make it harder to find." I laughed, lying my head in my arms the room was starting to spin and I think I was going to throw up, I don't remember the feeling.

"Wanna' make-out?" Juice asked without any hesitation, catching me by surprise, I shot my head up, staring at him the best I could,

"Uh.. hell yeah." Not going to lie, I was thinking about that smile of his throughout this party and I was pretty damn horny, so might as well. Juice was cute enough, I don't think I would ever complain.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Uh-oh, looks like Juicy Boy's on Mina's list, this vixen better be careful bedding around SAMCRO, don't want the boys to be fighting amongst themselves, but then again, they can share a sweetbutt with no problems. Let's just hope Mina isn't messing with these guy's head too much._


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER FOUR**

The sound of a phone ringing echoed the clubhouse, it wasn't very loud but I was a light sleeper whenever I drank, something my body did to protect itself or something crazy like that. Groaning, I moved the heavy ass arm off of my body, lifting my upper body off the stripper stage, I somehow managed to end up making-out with Juice all night on it and within the drunken mix of lips and spit, we passed out. He was completely naked however and I wasn't, which confused me, staring down at the naked man next to me, I tried to figure out what in the hell happened, how in the hell am I still slightly dressed and he wasn't?

'_Oh god, did I give him head?!_' I screamed in my mind, I tried to not do things like that unless I was ready to give the person all my attention and Juice sure wasn't going to be getting it.

"Ughh…Mornin' Kitten…" A zombified Tig greeted, snapping me from my head.

My eyes slowly peeling away from Juice's bare ass, I managed to catch a last minute glimpse of Tig walking slowly towards the apartment, disappearing before I could say anything back. A wave of pain hit my head, forcing my eyes shut, they didn't feeling like adjusting to the sunlight that beamed though the windows, "Ughh..." I moaned out, shaking my head, sleep sounded better than suffering awake, so I decided to turn back to the fully naked Juice, him mumbling a few sounds as I curled back next to his warmth, no need to wake up unless I really had to.

This time, when the phone rang it was mine, vibrating against my ass cheek which only scared me awake, my sudden jolt against Juice caused him to groan his displeasure, "What?" I demanded quietly, Clay was calling me for god knows what and hearing him first thing was not my ideal wake up call.

"Gemma's had an accident, wake up those bums and meet me and Tig at the hospital." My father's voice informed before hanging up leaving out many details that were needed when something like that was said, I sat still for a moment, trying my hardest to reenact what he said, I must be a little buzzed still because the words made sense after a few minutes, looking around at the spread of bodies, I sighed.

"Hey. Wake up." I groaned more, I really didn't want to get up but my mother needed me, with a few more pushes to Juice's shoulder doing nothing at all with waking his lazy ass, I slithered a hand down to one of his bare ass cheeks, giving it some squeezes before his eyes opened with a slight glare,

"stop." He moaned angrily, swatting at my hand.

He was a grumpy little guy in the morning, It was kinda cute. Smiling slightly to myself, I shook my head at him.

"We gotta' go to the hospital, it's Gemma… and you have to help me wake these guys up." I informed, taking the opportunity I saw to slap his ass before I jumped up and away from him, moving over to Chibs, a gently shake to the shoulder had this Scotsman up and alert,

"We gotta' go, Gemma's in the hospital." I whispered once his sunglasses covered face looked up at me, unlike Juice, he was quick on his feet,

"Shiayte! Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! Get up you lazy fucks!" He boomed, helping me with waking the rest of the guys, I should have just asked Chibs first because Juice was still knocked the hell out.

* * *

I walked next to Opie while the hooligans decided to roll a still very intoxicated Bobby down the hallway on a stretcher, Juice and Half-Sack running quickly through the halls while they pushed and navigated Bobby, Chibs hollering for everyone to get out of the way, just like him to join in the fun, no way he would miss the chance to be the captain of the S.S Bobby. God, these guys would be the end of me, how the hell did I leave them all those years ago?

Tig asking how the homecoming queen was and a few jokes were past around the men, "How's… Gemma doing…?" Bobby moaned out, his cigarette hitting the floor as he spoke, not fast enough to grab it, "Better than you." Clay replied with a smug smile, my attention snapped on his the moment he spoke, I pushed past the guys once they started to punch at poor Bobby.

Reaching my father's side I stared down at him, my lips tight in a stern line, I wasn't really sure how to talk to him, you know? As a father, it was really, really difficult for me.

"Are you lying to me?...uh..no...I mean, Is she really okay? Like is this something serious?" I asked once my silent staring was getting way too fucking awkward, he kept a slight smile the whole time and I just didn't know what to do with myself, how do you talk with a father you never had a good relationship with? I mean, the only reason I'm being so awkward was for Gemma, no need for fighting when I all was worried about was my damn mother,

"She's okay." he reassured,

"Oh thank god." I breathed, slamming into an empty waiting room seat, just hearing she was okay was a good enough reason to continue this visit in silence, mom was okay and there was no more reason to talk with Clay. I really can't stand this woman, my step-mother had a huge damn pull at my heart, I loved her almost as much as my real mother and whenever anything happened to my mothers, I always got a little too panicked on the inside.

A few more faces made an appearance for my mother, asking how she was doing and if she was okay, the only faces I was actually happy to see were Jax and Able, who was in the hands of his babysitter.

Lifting off the couch and away from Clay, I slowly moved closer to the woman, smiling happily at the baby, "Hey there you little fighter, you." I whispered, wiggling a finger in his face, "and.. Hello, to you. I'm Mina, Able's aunt." I added at the woman who was slightly unsure of my presence, I knew that feeling all too well, I hated strangers with a slight passion and I wouldn't want some tattooed, scary looking woman coming up on me with my child. Holding out a hand and keeping my smile, and with my words plus my actions, the woman relaxed a little, smile and took my hand, giving it a firm shake before going back to rocking Able's little body in her hands.

A few guys decided that the waiting room was getting a little too lonely and made their way out into the hallway joining in with me and the woman, small talk passing by a few bodies in the room but my full attention was on making a few faces at Able to make his chubby little cheeks smile.

My eyes peeled away once Clay started walking, looking up to see a really old face, just the sight of her took me back some years, the famous flame of my brother's life, Tara Knowles, Jax of course wasn't far from the woman, following behind her.

I didn't hate the woman, I had a bit of jealousy over the fact she took my brother's attention when we were kids, Tara started to speak and my attention was moved to her voice and not just on her presence. She started to inform Clay about how my mother was doing, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, mom had some swelling and bruises on her face but she was going to be alright, thank god.

Now all I could wonder was how in the hell my mother could managed to crash, my step-mother was always a good driver, so this was just surprising, she probably got tired or had a drink when she was gone, there was just something odd about it all.

A very fake smile hit my face when Tara's eyes landed on me, I'm guessing Jax kept my coming home to himself because she looked like she had seen a ghost before she replaced the look with her own fake smile, looking away from me. Tara must still dislike me as well, I mean, I did leave her a very nasty voice mail when she left my brother and she gave me an equally nasty response, we weren't the most civil women.

Ripping my glare away from the doctor's back I huffed, leaning against the wall that was a little distance between myself and everyone, I just wanted to see my mother and leave, screw this waiting around crap, fuck I hate hospitals. "They found that Mayan we visited." Clay's voice caught my attention, he kept Jax away from the group for a slightly private chat, Clay was always louder than he thought, idiot. "…throwing up nine fingers." Oh, someone found throwing up nine fingers? That was only an accessory of the 9'ners, everyone that lived in Charming knew that was the said amount on a dead body to let rival gangs know who it was, a little spark for war, just how the Sons was then anarchy symbol, or just the letter A.

Jax and Clay continued their little secret conversation, it really confused me after they lowered their voices some and I missed a whole lot of information about who did what and the spur of the moment this,

I just moved away and took a stance near Chibs. "Get me some foooood" I whined, leaning my head against his shoulder, "I'm not your errand boy." He laughed, shoving me away gently.

Before Jax had time to make it to the group, Unser spoke up, something about Luann, Luann? Oh I remember her, my mother's old best friend, I think she was a porn star or some shit, Big Otto had really odd taste.

"What happened with her? Wiped out…?" I spoke up, looking at Jax for answers since he seemed like the most upset with the news.

"Uhh.. shit. Ask someone else, I have to handle this." Jax countered after another little spat with Clay, brushing me off and heading down the hallway alone.

"The hell is your problem?" I snapped towards my father.

"Excuse me?" His brows pulled up at my question, "Why are you and Jax so far up each other's asses?" I rephrased my question, crossing my arms under my chest.

"That's none of your concern. Go sit down." Clay demanded, nodding over to the direction of the waiting room, which of course pissed me off, I mean, you all know me by this point.

"Oh right, it is none of my business that MY brother and father are fighting, you're SO right." I hissed with all the sarcasm I could muster, glaring up at my towering father.

"Don't you start with me." Clay warned once he was close enough to my face, his nostrils flaring with his growing anger,

"Get out of my face." I warned back, feeling that all too familiar rage start to bubble inside of me, my own nostrils flaring, our family trait.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, hang out with me Kitten." Tig sighed, slipping an arm around my shoulders, pushing my feet away from the gorilla, our eyes still locked together with a mix of rage and hate, with a defeated growl I turned my head first, Tig was pulling me away fast and I needed to watch my feet.

* * *

I couldn't stay at the hospital much longer, I got to see my mother, made sure she was okay, asked thousands of times if she needed anything from me or the house and with her many protests, I left the room and agreed to wait out with Neeta, the babysitter, to see for myself that my mother got home safe but one more fight with Clay had me running, my limit of him was more than reached.

Jax refused to let me join him and the guys over to Luann's, which also had me pumping with rage and a toddle like fit, you don't tell Kitten no, you just don't. I just didn't like the word, too much of a Princess of SAMCRO thing going on in my head, that mentality had been there since I was able to talk. I threw the butt of my third cigarette on the hospital parking lot before I revved up my baby and hit the road.

The wind blowing through my hair and the sound of it hitting my ears calmed me down within the hour, a long bike ride was one of the few things I could do to calm myself. There really wasn't anything better than getting on your bike and just going, anywhere and nowhere, just going was life changing.

I somehow managed to find my way back to the clubhouse after a few hours of mindless driving. I guess my subconscious was leading me where I really wanted to be, this place was always my hide out whenever life got scary or I was just upset, it called to me, to my heart. "Kitten, hey!" Half-Sack greeted me outside, he must have thought I was one of the guys,

"Hey Sack." I smiled, I suppose seeing him wasn't all bad. "Have a beer with me?" I sighed, placing my helmet on a handlebar, taking his arm in mine and heading inside.

"Oi." Juice called from behind the computer, Half-Sack had dropped a beer and I started to laugh pretty loud, I suppose we were interrupting his concentration, "Oh, Kit'! How's it going? Gemma get home okay?" Juice asked once realizing I was helping create some of the ruckus that bothered him.

"Not sure, I was going to call her in a little. Couldn't stay there with Clay, you know? Daddy issues." I winked, it was true though, I was a bad ass girl with bad ass daddy issues, it fueled the rebellion inside my body.

Both the guys laughed at my statement, of course they also knew, anyone who witnessed more than one fight with my father and I could tell, we just loved one another _so_ much. HA!

* * *

A few beers in and some laughs later, I laid on one of the many couches in the clubhouse, watching Half-Sack clean and Juice silence himself behind his computer, typing away at something important. I didn't feel very helpful at the moment, so I just messed around on my cellphone, it was an old flip phone but the games where my favorite. "We gotta' go." Juice spoke up, hanging up his cell, I didn't even hear it ring or hear him talk while I was lost in the world of not letting the snake eat itself.

"Why? What's up?" I spoke after, seeing how Juice was only talking to Half-Sack, both men looking at me and at the door nervously, "Look. Either you tell me what's happening or I'm fucking following you both. So what's it going to be?" I snapped, flinging my feet down to the floor as I sat up from the couch, my manicured brows shooting up in warning.

"Fuck! Okay, okay.." Juice started, scratching the back of his head, "We had some issue with this porn star guy named Georgie, he's been harassing Luann's girls." Waving me over to him, Juice continued as Half-Sack and I followed him outside.

"He beat one of Luann's girls, sort of a threat to us, but the real reason we are going is because he said he was going to fuck us all in the ass if we don't back off. So, you know what we have to do right?" Juice finished with a question meant for both of his listeners.

"Let's get the bats!" Half-Sack barked, our faces twisting in sick smirks.

Oh, there was no way in hell I would miss this!

Once hoping off our bikes, we met up with Jax, Chibs, and Opie hiding a few ways away from the building Georgie worked at, "Wha- Mina? What's she doing here?" Jax spat, looking for answers from the guys who followed behind me, with the bats for everyone.

"I'm sorry brother… she said she'd follow us if we didn't just tell her what was up." Juice sighed out, shrugging his shoulders.

"…Fine. You wait here-" Jax started but I instantly held up my bat, placing it on my brother's shoulder,

"No, I will come in and beat some shit up with you. You're not bossing me around Jax, I can handle myself… I'm a Sargent-at-Arms in my crew, remember?" I reminded him, a lopsided smile appearing on my cheeks. "I'm not weak Jax… I can do this too."

Spilling into a large room, Jax and a few other guys called out for Georgie, their animal like behavior filling into me, I felt the excitement of the hunt coursing through my veins, oh I was ready. All hell broke once Jax made the first hit, beating some big black guy down with the bat while we all spread out, a smirk quickly spread over my face as I raced over to a camera, basting it with all the strength that I could.

"What the-!?" Some camera man yelled, darting towards me but he was clumsy, his foot placement was just all wrong,

"Oh!" I laughed, moving out of his way, laughing as he stumbled into the wall behind me, "Come on then big guy!" I snapped, thrusting my body into his, knocking the man onto his back, giving his body a few hits with my bat before moving on, I didn't think Jax wanted anyone dead.

Oh god, I was having so much fun.

I loved causing hell with my ladies but there was something about getting to wreck shit up with my guys that was just simply exciting, I felt more alive than ever before. "Op, you got this?" I called after seeing some man tackle Opie, I was busy smashing some weird prop that was apart of the porno that we interrupted, so when I looked back up, Opie had the man to the floor and was beating the living hell out of him,

"Don't worry about me Kit'. I got this!" He laughed, bringing down his bat a few more times.

Shaking my head once the Georgie guy tried to tackle Jax, which was never smart, he was always good at getting people to the floor, "Who wants to get beaten by a bitch?!" I boomed out, watching a few people slip out of the room in fear, laughing when I pointed my bat at some guy and he tripped trying to flee from me.

Chibs yelling caught my attention, he was always fun when we were younger, well when I was the child, I always wanted to fight beside him, so I saw my chance, why not get to him and help out?

"You got this Chibby?" I smiled up at him, a little bit of sweat dripping from forehead. It was getting a little hot in here but I was also really excited, so that could be it as well.

"aww 'Lassy, you're gettin' so big." Chibs smiled, slumping an arm over my shoulder, pulling my body close to him, both our eyes catching to some guy, moving in on him like a wounded animal, our bats pointing at his face, the guy was quick to surrender, pulling his hands up to his face and shaking his head multiple times,

"Happy to see you too sugartits..!" Chibs whistled, hitting the poor guy on his overly large bugle,

"Oh, that's a nice one." I added, blowing the scared man a kiss before Chibs pulled me away with him and on to the next set of targets.

"Anybody else!" he hollered, kissing my forehead before releasing me and into the wild.

Leaning my upper body on the top of the bat, I watched as Jax threatened to shove a few things up Georgie's ass if he didn't stop fucking around with Luann and her girls, laughing out as the man got up, he was scared and it was fucking pathetic. "Fucking loser." I spat, pointing my bat in Georgie's direction before following my boys out.

"Our lil' Kitten here did pretty good!" Chibs confessed, once we were all outside and near our bikes.

My nose wrinkled up with the smile I tried to hide,

"Yeah, you really did. You defiantly got stronger over the years, I actually find you a decent opponent now." Opie added, slapping my back a little harder than necessary, forcing a small glare to reach my face mixing with my horrible smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You did great Mina, thanks for helping us." Jax scoffed out, his head shaking with a smile, he didn't like the fact I was so violent but really, what do you think a child of a Morrow would act like?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know that there isn't much interaction with Mina and Happy, the main reason why you're all here, but don't worry, it will be coming, you'll just have to stay tuned! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Forgive my late updates, there's been problems with my grandfather and I have not been in any mood to write or update. _

_Please be patient with me, I am certainly trying to make sure everything is being kept going smooth._

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE**

It's been a little over a month since my first visit to Charming, and I'm not going to lie I tried to go back home, twice, I really did. I wanted to check in and to see if anything had been going on at the clubhouse of my MC back home in Nevada, not really wanting to be blamed for being absent if something did occur. However, each time I went it seemed like nobody really needed me or cared if I was around, they weren't as happy or as lively as SAMCRO had been this past month, it was boring and sad as hell, I seriously couldn't stay there for more than an hour or two before I was back at my old apartment, thinking of what my family was doing, what Able was up to. I was way too obsessed with my nephew and being away from him was harder than I thought, plus ever since getting back together with my selected few family members, life was just more fun back in Charming.

So I found myself running back, both times, and hauling more and more of my belongings back with me, good thing I didn't have that much to begin with. Fuck, I was starting to plant myself in this fucking town again. Not very good.

Pulling out of the hotel's parking lot I rode down to TM, Clay was being more accepting of me as each week passed, going as far as to let me crash at a few chapel meetings, and no I never voted, but at least I was there, putting my own thoughts on the table, sometimes my input wasn't ignored, sometimes.

This was all thanks to me helping with Georgie that one day and also helping with the whole setup for Cara Cara, the girls likes me over there, I was that woman they could trust to beat someone's ass if they got fucked with, I was the 'guardian angel', in Luann's words. Though, with this month, a fondness for my father was starting to bubble up in my heart, we still fought like crazy people but it was less, we fought less, what kind of shit is that?

Clay was the main reason for the way I acted, if we got friendlier with one another, how in the hell am I supposed to keep up this rebellion I had against him? I was the girl with daddy issues, what was I going to be once those issues started to disappear!?

Nodding my head at the two members who pulled up in the yard with me, we all parked in the same area, my step-mother's van screeching off while we did. "The hell is wrong with her?" I barked, watching Clay rush over to us, well to his bike, I'm almost positive he was about to follow after mom. "Hey Clay." Chibs greeted, Clay had ignored my question so I half expecting him to ignore Chibs as well,

"Get to work, shithead." My father snapped back,

"Hey!" I yelled after him, there was no reasons at all to be rude to someone who just pulled up into the drama, plus Chibs didn't deserve any tone like that.

How in the hell were we supposed to know that Luann was having a fit over Bobby running the books?

"How many Repos today?" I gasped out, re-reading the list of vehicles, it was the most I had ever seen them do in a month, let alone this week, "Damn. These people can't pay shit around here." I scoffed, talking to myself wasn't very rare, not that I noticed when I did it, it just happened, a lot.

"I know, huh? I hate doing them." Half-Sack's voice startling me, I wasn't supposed to look at these papers but they were just sitting in the garage, begging me and I could probably beg mom to spare my life for snooping anyways.

"What am I going to do, rat on you? You'd kill me." Half-Sack laughed once seeing my horrible attempt at hiding what I was doing, scratching at his nose with an adorable smile.

I laughed. "You got that right. So, Is it just you going or-?" I added, setting the list aside, I was caught anyways so why not just set them down.

"Nah, me and Op." He replied, coming closer to me and leaning against the same table I was.

The poor guy still had his nervous fidget around me, which only added to his list of adorable habits. Not that I had a list or anything!

"Why are you so nervous? We made-out like three times... you've touched my tits, come on." I scoffed out with a laugh, nudging him with my elbow and shaking my head at the guy.

Gosh, he was acting like we were some kind of strangers which was slightly aggravating and more adorable at the same time, stupid man, making me smile like this.

"I could get beat up! Juice likes you and you like him, right? I mean… I see you make-out with him a lot..." Half-sack confessed, dropping his head slightly.

I scoffed loudly. "Oh okay. Let that nerd beat you, I'll kick his ass. Wait… do you think?" I furrowed my brow when I caught sight of the disappointed look on his face. Did he think that just because I did favor Juice's lips from time-to-time, a little too much time, that we were some sort of item? Oh god no! Did Half-Sack think that because I made a few moves on him that I wanted a relationship with him as well? There was no way in hell!

Look, I was just testing the waters, nothing serious, just needed someone to spend some drunken make-out sessions with, nothing long-term at all.

"Listen... I'm not his, never will be and I'm not yours either, sweetheart. I'm my own, I make-out with as many cuties as I want and you or Juice can say otherwise, got it?" I finished my sentence by grabbing at his face, forcing him to look at me, I was serious.

There hasn't been a man that could control me yet and once I found him, oh, I'm sure I'd be in heaven. Real men like that were hard to find, especially for me, the girl who challenges and fights back everyone.

To tell you the truth, I have been a little sloppy with my kisses this past month, yes. I had made-out with a few of the guys during a little too many drunken nights; Juice, Half-Sack, I accidentally kissed Bobby, and yeah, even Chibs a few times. Don't blame me! Well, actually I couldn't help myself, after making it clear that Juice and I only made-out back at Bobby's welcome home party, I just, I don't know, I just wanted to see how the other lips felt around here. I was slightly a kissing maniac until I got my selected few, Juice was alright, I guess, I was with him more because he made me laugh was all, I was a sucker for a funny guy. Listen, I have this problem where if I'm bored or really drunk, I get instantly horny, it just happens okay, and come on! It's really my father's fault for patching in or just keeping such attractive members around here, I can't keep away from them. I mean, ladies, answer this! You're going to tell me that if any of the guys of SAMCRO came at you or didn't deny your advances, that you wouldn't kiss a few of them, a lot? Exactly.

At least I wasn't sleeping around just yet, I like weighing my options before that, I could really only sleep with a guy if I liked his lips and his company. See, I am a little bit of a good girl!

I was pretty taken back by Half-Sack's words, I didn't think he knew about Juice, well no that's actually a horrible lie, I'm sure everyone has seen the two of us battling tongues around the clubhouse, we didn't really keep it a secret, just kind of went from talking to making-out. Juice was my go-to guy when I was drunk though, made me laugh to the point of tears and we both liked computers.

However, I gave him less attention once I managed to capture Half-Sack's lips, Sack was a year younger than I was and I don't know, something about our closeness in age was just fun, new, and very primal. He was slightly easy to manipulate if you were stronger than he was and I liked taking control over him, it was fucking hot.

There was also the fact of seeing Juice's aggravated face whenever I was busy with Half-Sack, I kind of liked when he watched, it was slightly arousing, oh god, I'm turning into a whore! No, no, it's just kissing, that's perfectly okay, kissing is okay!

I'm single, I'm not anyone's Old Lady and I liked lips.

Kissing is fine, a little touch here and there was also acceptable because I never once had sex with any of these guys, I made sure not to, both my mothers taught me that much, don't let him in your pants unless you're ready for him to want it forever. However, through the madness of my kissing escapades, I was actually able to hide the fact that Chibs and I would end up together late at night. With everyone busy passed out or having sex during any of the parties, it was just too easy to sneak around and we both just kind of let it happen one night. Both drunk out of our minds, the crow-eaters were all busy or puking their guts out, he was alone and I was as well, I did make the first move, yes, but he took it to the other level, he kept coming back for more.

The first time making-out with him was long, kind of passionate and I enjoyed every second of each minute, older guys really, and I mean _really_, know how to treat a lady and ever since then, I was kind of hooked and I think he was too.

I really wasn't that little kitten anymore. To be completely honest though, if anyone was close to getting into my pants it would probably be him but no, I couldn't let that happen. He was a married man for god's sake, I don't care how many years they have been estranged, I knew he loved the woman dearly, I didn't want to interrupt that.

So I'd say, Half-Sack was the next candidate because one of these damn days, I will be way too drunk and unable to stop myself or him when it got too hot in our pants, oops.

* * *

"Juice! Juice, come here, take a look at this!" I called out from behind my computer, after bringing it back with me from home I was better able at helping Juice get details on Ethan Zobelle, the suited man who came to visit way back before the beginning of this month. Gulping the swig of beer I just took and setting the almost empty bottle down, "Mmm! Look, see right here. He owns this cigar shop too! Jesus, this guy must be loaded… I can't find anything else on him though." I informed pointing at my screen as Juice stood behind my shoulder, reading the article I was able to pull up.

"No, this is good…hmm…That makes five shops." Juice murmured to himself, making a mental list probably, "Alright, print that out, we'll add it to the file." He added, going back to his computer. Nodding at his words, I printed the article, slipped the paper under the rest inside the file and read over some of the other papers. "Okay, Clay's here. I think that's all we can get on him, let's go."

Rushing out of the clubhouse and across the yard, Juice and I went over a few more things about Zobelle, the file held between both our hands while the others were filled with our brand new beers.

Drinking while doing work seemed to help us both.

"Better hurry up, there's Jax and Tig's closing the doors fast as hell." I pointed out after peeling my eyes away from the file and ahead of me, Jax was rushing into the room as we were. Once inside and closed off from the rest of the world, Juice spread the file in front of my father the second he got.

Spilling all the information we both managed to scrap together, Jax even adding something else to the table, some paper explaining how another MC crumbled and attacked one of Zobelle's shops. That said MC that was brought down was into the running guns business, just like SAMCRO was doing. "So… he's after us?" I asked, my eyes landing on Jax, who nodded at me."Exactly." He added before explaining the situation fully.

Without much more information, Clay and the others didn't know what else to do other than to go ahead and talk with Hale, that cop who Jax, Opie and I went to high school with. Opie and I explaining how much we didn't like the idea of talking to Hale, I never liked the guy growing up and Opie just didn't trust him, what if he was in Zobelle's pocket?

Opie kept going on how it was a bad idea and I just shut it, Jax made a fair argument and we all just moved on. Clay wanted to get rid of the meth labs that were starting to become a pretty serious rumor and with that shit's horrible destruction, I wanted to help.

Jax had to leave for another Cara Cara call, some spat going on between him and Clay, my mind too confused about what caused them to suddenly fight, I had kept my mouth shut for a long time, for once, just watching the tension building up between the two. Looks like I'm not the only one who was starting to hate daddy, oh goodie.

"You're not going with." My father shook his head, covering his eyes with a weak hand,

"I'm going with, I can be back up for the guys. What if the guy won't deal with Juice? I can replace him and lure the dealer in." I pointed out, keeping my stare directly on my father, I was serious, just those few guys going in an area full of guns and Aryans, I wasn't having it.

"She's got a point Clay… Guy's like those Aryans are weak against a nice pair of tits." Tig sighed, patting Clay's shoulder, bad move Tiggy.

"You kiddin' me?" My father snapped in that second, glaring up at Tig, "So we usin' my daughter's tits now?!" He barked, slamming his fist against the wooden table. I wasn't having this either.

"Clay!" I snapped, interrupting before Tig got a nice punch to the face, "Think about this realistically. What if the dealer gets away, I can distract the gang, give the guys sometime to catch the guy. I can handle myself out there." I pushed, my eyes landing on the appointed crew members who were selected for this run, who all were just plain uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

Both my father and I were easily pissed off and I'm sure they didn't want to get yelled at by either of us.

Clay stood up from the table quickly grabbing both Juice and Tig by the collars, poor Juice was just standing a little too close to Clay, "Something happens to her and it's on all of your heads!" he hissed into their faces, releasing them with a push and leaving the room.

"I can't take much more of this abuse, Kitten! You're killing me here!" Tig gasped out, Juice only nodding and rubbing against his neck.

* * *

"You ready?" Juice asked while the two of us entered the location of the drug exchange, nodding I kept going, circling to the opposite end, plan was that if I had the rivals look in my direction their backs would be facing where Juice was going to be, leaving him safe to lead the guy where Opie, Chibs, and Tig waited. I gulped, moving my tank top down so my cleavage showed more, with a decent scarf, I was able to hide most of my crow tattoo.

Brushing a hand through my raven locks before reaching the two Aryans, 'good only two, I can work with this.' I thought once I catching the attention of the two men waiting by the dealer. "Umm… excuse me?" I asked sweetly, keeping my voice low so I seemed more innocent, their faces locked in my direction.

"What do you need pretty lady?" One asked me, I guess he was the boss because he was quick to my side, ready to help.

"I was wondering if you knew were my father was? You see… I can't find him anywhere… and… I promised him a lunch date today." I cried out, whipping my hands on my dry cheeks, "H-His… his name is Fred.." I added, sniffling a few times,

"I don't… Hmm, hold on baby." The boss spoke, moving back to his partner, their attention on one another instead of Juice.

Taking this as the perfect time, I looked over a Juice, winking at him as the signal, Juice worked pretty fast, acting nervous and motioning the dealer behind the truck where the rest of the guys waited.

Dropping my eyes to the floor once the boss turned my way again, this time both men were near me, "Fred… Fred Thompson, right? He just left.. he must have forgot, he's getting pretty forgetful lately." Score! I actually guess an employee, fuck am I good or what?

"Oh.. yeah. Age will do that, thank you both… I was getting so nervous, I looked everywhere." I explained slowly, trying to get the guys as much time as possible. "Alright… thanks again, I really appreciate it. I hope to see you around sometime." I smiled sweetly, waving off the two men, walking slowly back to the direction of the bikes.

Only managing to breathe when I was able to sit on my bike and pull my phone out, dialing Chibs, "I'm back. Hurry up, you guys don't have much more time before those brutes notice."

* * *

Opie explained what had happened between the guys and the drug dealer at the next chapel meeting, telling everyone that they found out the drug house's location, not really the address. Luckily, Jax knew where to look and Clay gave the orders, telling everyone to find the right one and burn it down, ending all ties to the drug dealing in Charming. No matter what kind of shit SAMCRO brought to the town, drugs were never a problem, good thing too because with the shit that Wendy pulled, I hated the thought of the drug that almost killed my nephew was being sold around again.

"…You're talking about blowing something up in your back yard." Jax interrupted my thoughts, spilling some crazy thing about letting the cops handle this one and not just our good old Unser either, Clay didn't want to tell him but actually wanted to tell Hale,

"Wait… what? What if Zobelle has Hale in his pocket? We'll never get rid of the drugs this way." I added, completely surprised at the turn of events.

"She's right… if he buries the Intel, we know he's on Zobelle's payroll." Opie added, I was glad he was thinking the same thing I was, there was no way we could just simply trust Hale, so what if he grew up with us, I wasn't going to trust him like my brother seemed to.

Jax threw something about how he knew Hale wasn't on Zobelle's side, Clay and Tig arguing back that if Hale didn't take the house down that SAMCRO would do the job instead.

"All in favor?" Clay asked, I watched as everyone in the room lifted a hand, agreeing to the mixed up shit, with the sound of the gavel, everyone was up and out.

Glad I didn't vote because I was fucking confused, these guys argued way too much for me, sometimes I forgot how easily men and women were so damn common.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the guys had left, Hale was a bust, so like everyone had voted, they took off to take care of business in their own way. "Hey mom, I got this thi-" I started, my feet kicking slightly against the office desk I had been sitting on, watching my step-mother finish up some work, while we chatted away, but was interrupted by the screeching tires of the van.

"Oh, forget it. I'll talk to you later momma'." I cut the conversation short, since I was so invested in this run, I wanted to hear how it went, jumping off the desk and darting past my father, I caught up with Tig,

"Hey Tiggy, how'd it go?"

"Porn star party? Ugh. I don't think so… I'm not too dirty pussy crazy right now, they'll understand." I scoffed with a laugh, brushing off each guy who looked at me funny. "What? I don't feel like getting drunk tonight, is that an issue?" I added once more, shaking my head. Sure, I was a party crazed woman who enjoyed getting hammered whenever I saw the chance but I wasn't in that kind of mood tonight, I needed to cut back on the alcohol anyways, don't need my body getting less bangin'. "I'm going back to the hotel, maybe check up on Gemma later." I spoke up after finishing the beer I started, the guys explained what had happened tonight and that was I was worried about.

"You're really not going?" Half-Sack spoke up once I lifted off the stool, poor guy, if only he knew how close he was to getting in my pants, he'd seriously would want me to go.

"Nope. Screw some bitches for me, okay?" I laughed, waving bye to all the guys and headed outside towards my bike.

The ride to the hotel was easy enough, I was just plain tired and sleep had been calling my name for the past hour so the drive was a little rocky but I made it in one piece, thank god this town wasn't that big. I'd catch up with the guys in the morning, see just how crazy those porn stars were, I'll defiantly catch the next party.


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER SIX**

I was woken up by some horrid banging at my door, it wasn't early but it was too early for the likes of me. "Jesus!" I groaned, grabbing the pistol my real mother gave me before she passed, it kept me safe more than a number of occasions, so I always kept it around, under any pillow I passed out on. Grabbing it and groggily lifting off the bed, whoever it was better have a good fucking explanation. I was not a pretty little princess when my sleep was interrupted. "What the fuck Piney!?" I snapped once the older man's face appeared behind the peephole of my hotel's door, my pistol dropping to my hip. "Your ass is still sleeping? It's like one in the afternoon. Fucking kids." Piney's blabbering spilled into my ears once I opened the door.

Of course I was still sleeping, I could sleep for days if no one came to bother me, I could also sleep through a thunderstorm, unlike when I was drunk, it took very loud noises to wake me up and I mean, horribly loud, so you can guess just how impatient Piney was with me not answering.

It was too fucking early to be lectured. Plus I'm a grown ass woman. "Yeah, so? What the hell do you want?" I groaned again, rubbing my tired eyes, the make-up from last night smearing even more.

"I'm the only one at the shop right now and the guys got into some trouble." Piney started, walking away from my door and over to TM's flatbed, not even bothering to continue. Rolling my eyes, I followed, the man couldn't really stand for long periods of time anymore and since I was so young, I could spare my legs for him. He's lucky I adore him and wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Where's Gemma? Doesn't she usually come along if the prospects don't?" I asked once reaching the truck, I was leaned against the opened driver door, staring up at the old man. Frowning as he took a few sips of Patron before continuing. Fucking alcoholic. "I can't get a hold of the broad and the next option that popped in my head was the old broad's lazy ass daughter." He barked.

"..hey." I protested, glaring up at the smirking man, oh he must think that he's so funny! Hahaha, Not.

Agreeing to Piney's wishes, I ran back into my room, pulled a hoodie over my thin tank top and wiggled into some jeans. It was a little chilly out today, with a light sprinkle, the weather here was always nice, made any types of missing Nevada disappear, I hated the heat there. Jumping into the passenger seat, I nodded to him, "Ready when you are, Captain!"

* * *

Half-Sack managed to catch up to the flatbed, pulling into the meeting spot with us, after pulling over on the opposite side of the guys, Piney and I jumped out. Passing Clay as he rushed over to Piney, asking about my step-mother and I just shook my head, they must be fighting real good if she didn't even want to talk to him. "What's going on? Anyone hurt?" I stammered, once reaching my brother's side. A few faces looking at me with a questionable look, I guess Piney didn't feel like telling anyone I was going to be showing up, goodie.

"No, some bounty hunters got Tig." Jax informed, looking over to me with a surprised look, I guess I really should start calling if I'm going to show up if the other party doesn't.

Shrugging off my brother, I gasped. "What? Where is he?" I added, looking around at all the faces, one in particular standing out to me, that Happy fellow, he's been away from the club for a few weeks now. Oddly enough, I was starting to miss that frown.

"They got Tig in a motel a few miles down the road." Jax spoke up once more, but it was really meant for my father, not for me.

"Why would they stop at a motel?" Chibs wondered, "I don't know... they beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road, the motel was the next stop." Half-Sack pointed out, his hands in his pockets as he finished.

Everyone's distaste for the situation came out, a few cursed the men and shook their heads. I just wanted to beat the shit out of someone, how dare they lay hands on someone from this club. "…Jesus…" I growled out, moving away from the guys and heading back over to the truck, this shit was way too much for just waking up. I seriously didn't need to start my day pissed off and full of rage.

My attention snapped out from my head once I heard my brother yell, Clay and Jax were at it again, hissing into each other's faces. Frowning, I flicked my light cigarette out the truck, "Fuck, now? Seriously?" I barked, taking my feet off the dashboard and jumping back onto the dirt. "Call a vote!" Jax added before getting pushed by my father, Jax's only reaction was to push Clay back in return, yelling something that was mixed in with the other's voices of protest.

"Christ you guys! Stop your stupid shit!" I snapped, "How is this going to help get Tig back!?" I added with a louder yell, they didn't pay attention to me the first time.

"You're not in this!" Both my brother and father snapped back at me, catching me by surprise. I was just trying to calm down the situation but I guess I made it worse. I frowned.

"Fuck you both!" I ended up barking back, the three of us getting into a face off, Jax and Clay hated when I tried to boss either of them around and this was common for us, sadly. We screamed at one another so loudly that I didn't even know what the fuck I said but Bobby had interrupted, throwing his hands on my boys and pushed them away from me. Half-Sack and Juice ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders, backing me away as Bobby started yelling at everyone to calm down.

"Kitten, you're not helping anything… just get out of here." Bobby sighed, Jax had pushed past me, shoving me hard against the shoulder, OH he was going to fucking get it, I swear! Clay went in the opposite direction, I wanted to go after one of them but the men holding me back stopped it. Oh god, all these guys were pushing my limits.

"Where the hell you going!?" Clay demanded after a slight pause in the action, yelling after the flatbed. I watched silently as my brother and a few others gathered up and jumped onto the back of the bed and headed out. I was pretty far away from the action, Juice had forced me against a wall of the building, kissing my cheek a few times to calm me down, which kind of did. I shouldn't have told him the few things that made me happy, idiot. However, when I was left alone I had time to think and that only made things worse, because I always got an attitude when I had time to rethinking things.

"Leave them alone, they're going to get shit done... Unlike you." I scoffed, Clay's head snapping in my direction but oddly he didn't say anything, just kind of accepted my words. Shit, I hated when he did that, it meant someone was going to get their heads bit off once the time came.

"You need to stop with all the mouth." Bobby added leaning against the building with me, "I know, I know… It does more bad than good, I've been told." I sighed, running a thumb against my plump bottom lip. I really did need to shut this mouth of mine a lot of the time but I had my mother's attitude, so I couldn't help it.

* * *

Not even a few hours or so later, here came the flatbed with a bunch of hollering men and on the sidelines was a very upset daddy. I watched as him and Jax yelled at one another from the flatbed again, too far away to hear but I knew slightly what was being said, Jax was being too reckless and Clay trying to show off the size of his dick by yelling louder, what good times.

"So where are you going?" Clay snapped once reaching my side, "Excuse me?" I countered, glaring up at him, I stopped talking and left him alone once the guys left, so there was no fucking reason for such an attitude with me.

"Piney is taking Tig in the bed, there's no room for you and we have to take these guns. So, where are you going?" He explained, turning his sunglasses covered face towards mine. I sighed. "Meh. I can wait here, call someone to get me, I dunno."

"Sack, Happy!" Clay yelled, completely ignoring my words, "This little tag-along has to come with us. Take her to the other location and we'll meet you guys there." Clay informed the two, leaving the three of us confused and uncomfortable. Why me?

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Happy growled, breaking the silence. "..h-hap.." Half-Sack countered, taken back by how brutally honest Happy was with me.

"What? Mad because I insulted your little girlfriend?" Happy's words only pissing me off more and more each time his fucking mouth opened. "Watch it or I'll shove my foot up your ass!" I snapped. "Try it bitch!" Happy snapped back at me. My fingers retracting into my palms, making a tight fist.

"K-Kit!" Half-Sack gasped. My fist landed straight onto Happy's chin, I was short but I could still hit pretty far up. I just really hated being called a bitch. "You cunt!" Happy snarled, tackling me to the floor, the breathe was almost taken from my lungs when my back hit the ground but I managed, the two of us wrestling and grunting in the dirt. I don't care how big you are, I will fight you all the way and not allow you to get on top of me. "Bastard!" I screeched, grabbing at the collar of his shirt once I had gotten him on his back, about to send my fist back into his surprised face but he overpowered me. Flinging me back to the floor, he tried to get hits to my face but I wasn't going to let that happen, I was too damn pretty for that. Dodging his fists, I laughed at him whenever he missed but within our mess of bodies, he redeemed himself by getting a few good punches to my side that I'd defiantly be feeling in the morning. That's about all that could be happening between us because Jax managed to fling Happy off me once he realized who was actually fighting.

"What the fuck!?" My brother snapped, pinning Happy's back against the floor. "She fucking punched me!" He hissed, glaring up at his VP, Happy didn't do much when Clay or Jax touched him, loyalty was his best asset I guess, no harm to the higher ups. Coughing slightly, I lifted off the ground, fixing my hoodie that was flung up, smirking at the two men before Jax's glare reached me, wiping the smile off my face, Jax could be scary sometimes.

"Mina!" Jax barked, "You kidding me?!" he added when I walked over, keeping my head held high, no matter how much dirt I was covered in. "He called me a bitch and pushed it." I confessed, glaring daggers at the now standing Happy.

"You two need some serious therapy. You'll fucking kill each other." Jax gasped a little while assessing the two of us. A slight awkward pause hit the air as Jax looked between the two of us, "...I can't believe you actually managed to wrestle with him." His stupid smile spreading on his face. "Hap, I think we found your soul mate." He added teasingly, shaking his head, lighting up a cigarette and leaving the two of us. Bad idea, bad idea! I frowned at Happy, which he happily countered with his own.

"You're not my anything." Happy pointed out, dusting himself off. "Like I need a weakling like you." I laughed, somehow. "Weak? I got you right in the ribs." He replied, smirking slightly himself. "That was nothing! I got you right in the fucking face, look, it's swelling." I barked back, pointing up at his face, it was just a little red but I like lying.

Slapping my back pretty hard, Happy walked away from me, good thing too because I was about to punch him again. "You're scary as hell... you know that?" Half-Sack gulped once I reached his side. I'd gotten into plenty of fights like that with Jax or back in my own MC, it was nothing but a spur of the moment kind of thing and I could shake something like that off anytime, I didn't hold onto grudges like most women. You'd have to hurt my family for that to happen. "He was pretty hard to keep up with, I will admit." I confessed, looking over to the man I was fighting only moments ago, was hate really the only thing I felt towards him? God, I really hope so.

* * *

The party for the children's blood ride went on for hours, bikers really knew how to make a party last for days no matter what event was attached. I lost myself in the tail I found around, a few bearded men catching my attention, fast. I had gotten so lost in my arousal I almost missed the greeting that was happening for the other members who managed to show up, the gun deal must have been good because they made it back without any wounds, that was always something to celebrate to, right? After saying my hellos to the guys I ran off again, in search for a tasty piece of ass to bring to the table. I found one getting a tattoo, I liked the way he took the needle like a man and the way his lips touched the whiskey bottle, so I stole him the moment he was done. Ignoring all the boos I got from the guys I grew up with when I brought the man over, I didn't care if they agreed with him or not, they weren't kissing him, I was going to be.

"Kitten! Get your ass over here, that loser's not worth your time!" Chibs hollered after a little while. My lips escaping the man's, "Look who's talking, go back to your lady friend!" I countered, waving at the black haired woman who sat next to Chibs, "She's lonely!" I added before brushing Chibs off, slithering my arms around the muscle man I managed to snag, his beard was tickling me but it was nice, his lips didn't taste too bad either, whiskey and cigarettes, yummy.

"Hey, Mina! Bobby rolled a shitty ass joint, come over here!" Opie called for me this time, good thing too, I was getting a little too frisky in this man's arms, so I was actually relieved for Opie's interruption, it snapped me out of the daze.

"Sorry darlin'. I can't miss this famous joint." I mewled into the man's lips, taking a bite before I freed myself from his tight grasp. He couldn't protest much, not when my boys glared daggers and threw out warnings when the man tried to keep me put. It was always fun being the Princess of Anarchy.

I took a seat by Bobby, avoiding the make-out table that formed on the other side. I'm glad I didn't have sever jealousy issues because I was completely fine watching Half-Sack tongue battle some blonde girl, I also couldn't blame him because I did brushed him off for my own make-out partner, so it was a fair show, kind of hot. However, there was something odd though when I looked over at Happy with his own blonde treat, it wasn't anger or disgust, it was just odd, I simply can't explain it.

I really liked watching how he moved his head with hers, how he pressed his lips onto the woman's so gently, I thought it would be different, more violent like his personality. My punch must not be bothering him because whenever the woman's hand brushed his chin, he smiled into the kiss, my eyes just couldn't leave this make-out scene, like they did when they landed on Half-Sack. The way his hand moved behind her head and the way his tongue slithered into her mou- "Here." Bobby's voice snapped me from my thoughts, my eyes darted away from Happy's direction the second Bobby's voice caught both of our attention, close call, I don't know what I would have said if Happy caught me watching him make-out with someone. Shaking the thoughts from my mind completely, my eyes reached down to the hand that held the masterpiece of a joint, or so Bobby said.

"Oh god.. You're right Op, this is a shitty joint." I laughed, the poor thing was wrinkled and was having such a hard time keeping light, I think Bobby added a little too much weed. Opie and Chibs busted out laughing with my agreement, Bobby kind of snickered and threatened to take the joint from me if I didn't take a hit. There were no better smoking buddies than these guys right here, funny and too interesting when we were all high as a kite.

* * *

Gripping at the bed sheets, I let the moan that reached my lips spill out into the air, with each thrust that was plowed into me I felt my tits jiggle with the force, "Fuuuckk…" I moaned out slowly, he was amazing, Jesus Christ, so damn good. His strong hands rubbed up and down against my back, feeling me up slowly before taking their reoccurring place at dip of my hips, keeping me in place while he pumped in and out of my wet cunt, waves of unbelievable pleasure crashing over my body. I was getting so close, so very close. His lips pressed against the back of my neck, so sweet and gentle, it made me moan out more, just from a simple peck, wow, wooow.

I don't know how he did it but he moved me, moved us, the next thing I knew I was on my back, gasping out some sort of sounds that I think were words, I don't know about that either I was just too lost in pleasure, lost in the blankness of my mind. I was about to lose all will when his hands made their place against my bouncing breasts, squeezing and pulling at my erect nipples, "Oh god, yes!" I mewled loudly, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly, keeping his dick deep inside of me.

"I saw how you watched me kiss that blonde… did it turn you on that much?" His raspy voice hit my ears, whispering his words into my ear when he leaned over my body. Placing a few bites on my neck, his teeth digging into my cat skull and rose inked flesh, sending a shiver down my spine, his mouth felt so good the moan actually got stuck in my throat, causing me to gasp out a few times. I couldn't think about anything else, nothing but him and the way he was making me feel right now in this moment. "H-Ha…Happy..~" I muttered, feeling the waves start to rush one after the other, Happy was ramming into me harder this time, biting down harder against my neck one last time before moving and taking my lips into his, gentle at first but instantly deepened by me, I couldn't handle that kind of passion while I had sex, freaked me out. With our lips tangling within one another's, Happy grunted into my mouth, slamming into my harder, faster that I nearly screamed from the pleasure that shot through my body.

The one last gasp that escaped my mouth snapped me awake, my eyes wide and my body damped with sweat, "W-What the hell? What the hell!?" I demanded, jabbing my palms into my eyes, rubbing the sleep away.

What kind of fucking dream was that, how could I dream up something like that and with Happy of all fucking people! I hated him, I dislike him so much that these thoughts and this dream of mine was just fucking disgusting! we never did anything but fight and glare at one another, nothing sexual what so ever, we fought yesterday even, how could I dream of sex when I punched him the day before! Was it seriously all because of that kiss I witness? Fuck, I'm pathetic, or just need to get laid because this is a serious no-no in my book. NO-NO.

Scrambling into the shower, I tried to clear my head, I needed this dream to clear the fuck out, it needed to just slip into the back of my mind and just disappear, but it wouldn't! His lips felt so real against mine, hot and wet, the taste I just couldn't explain, it was addicting, so damn good and his dick- "NO! Mina, get it the fuck together!" I yelled to myself, shaking my head so many times I was getting dizzy, all this Happy bullshit needed to stop, right here and right now. Biting my bottom lip I tried focusing on the hot water as it ran down my body, the steady streams drizzling over everywhere he touched in my dreams, burning me hotter all over again.

"..Fuck him." I growled, punching against the shower's wall, gulping down this lump that started to form in my throat, I was going to see him whenever he showed up around the club, I needed these damn thoughts out of my body, I wouldn't give him that kind of power over me.

* * *

My morning and half of my afternoon was very eventful, I'll be honest, after my AM shower, I really couldn't stop thinking about that damn dream, I had to do something and after trying to smoke Happy out of my mind, nothing was working. I ended up making myself come, moaning his name a few times before I was too sore to keep continuing much longer, I was more upset with myself than I think I have ever been in my lifetime. I needed a beer or fucking seven to make this unbearable embarrassment go away, how in the hell could I pleasure myself with the thoughts of him!? This idiotic guy who was only ever around a few times a week, not even a full member of the club! It couldn't have been one of the list of guys I had made-out with, no my mind didn't work like that, it liked to fuck with me, make me horny over a guy I clearly hated, someone I didn't have the slightest attraction to, what the fucking hell. Showering off my sweat damped body once more, I covered myself with a black button up crop top and some tight fitting black jeans, slipped on a pair of nice boot and was out the door, I really needed those seven beers.

Jumping onto my baby, I revved her up and was gone, I think a ride would help my nerves just a little bit.

Pulling up in TM's, I waved goodbye to one of the Cara Cara girls that drove out, Lyla I think her name was, she was a sweet one, I liked some of her stuff with her partner, Ima, pretty good lesbian stuff. "Hey Tiggy." I greeted the curly haired man as I parked beside him, stealing the cigarette he was working on while he leaned against his own ride.

"Thanks." I smirked taking a puff before handing it back, "Ha ha. What are you doing here Kit'?" Tig asked twisting his body to the side so the cigarette was further out from my reach, "I need some beer and I think my baby needs some checking up, take care of her?" I jested, wrinkling my nose at him slightly before turning my head to the approaching Opie.

"Was that Lyla just now? How is she?" I started, trying to include Opie into our conversation, "Good… good, I think." He laughed, twisting some paper between his fingers, it must be important because he kept staring at it. "What's that?" I asked, the smell and taste of Tig's cigarette was making me crave one of my own so I pulled a pack from my pocket.

"Her... number." Opie replied, smiling slightly. "Ohhhh!" I gasped, lighting a cigarette, letting the boys have their own little conversation, this cigarette and I needed some private time.

I took in a long puff, enjoying the way it stung my lungs, I'm pretty sure the years of chain smoking like this was going to put me in the same getup as Piney; oxygen tank and a sad longing for the cigarettes I used to love. Blowing out the smoke slowly, I caught eyes with Chibs, my brows lifting as his scared up cheeks lifted up in a smirk just for me, good god, he was such a handsome man, I just couldn't keep these hazel eyes off him, the perfect distraction from the other guy. I leaned against the handlebars of my bike, watching as Chibs tried to start up some minivan. 'what's he doing?' I thought, watching him run out the vehicle only after a few seconds inside.

Then it happened, the loud boom of a bomb going off inside the van, the bright flames blinding me as the force flung Chibs' body forward like a rag-doll. Cold fear spilled into my body as I watched him lying there, my cigarette dropping to the floor as my feet scrambled on the asphalt like the others behind me, reaching Chibs one by one. Jax screamed the name I couldn't, seeing the pool of blood behind his head silenced me, knees collapsing by his side, I couldn't think, say, or do anything. Chibs was dying and we couldn't do anything!

My hand moved on it's own, touching against his leg gently, scared to hurt him, "Tara! Tara!" Jax wailed, shaking Chibs' unconscious body a few times before everyone was circled around. My eyes never left the hand that touched his leg, I was afraid to look at his face, afraid to see the amount of blood, I killed enough people to know how much was lost before they were dead, I didn't want to see that. Chibs couldn't die, not like this, not like this!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN;**

My body froze in place beside Chibs' unconscious form, unable to move or lift a limb once Tara had ordered everyone away, how could I leave his side? He was dying and I wasn't going to leave him alone, no! Juice and Tig had to help peel me away from my spot, I had no control over anything, I screamed within my head, begging for them to release me but my mouth refused to move, my face frozen with shock, I felt it- felt my eyes wide and my face blank, unable to react. Still frozen from the blast. "He's going to be okay, Tara said so," Juice reassured me, using a strong arm to keep me lifted up and against him, I didn't respond, I didn't do anything, I just stared. What the hell is going on with me? I've seen things like this happen in my old MC more than I would have liked to, none of them shaking me so hard like this, then again, I did grow up with most of these men.

I loved each and every one for so many years, I guess this is the right reaction then?

My eyes scanned every cop car that drove into the lot, waiting for the only important vehicle to bring Chibs to safety and when it came and Chibs' was inside, being rushed to the hospital in seconds, I was instantly relaxed, this meant he could be saved.

"He'll be okay," That raspy voice from my dreams spoke up, I didn't notice Happy's arrival and defiantly didn't notice when he came near me, too busy in my head I guess.

"Yeah… he will, you're right." I agreed, gulping a bit before I turned my gaze to him, I finally got that distraction I needed because when I looked up at him, all I felt was pain and sadness. It showed on both our faces, this was a well-loved member between everyone and this shit happening took everyone by surprise, how could someone so damn sweet have this shit happen to him?

"Let's go take a seat." My step-mother's voice snapped our sad gazes away from one another and onto her, she was probably looking over everyone's twisted faces and decided it best to get away from the scene. She was right, I didn't want to see Chibs' blood stain on the floor anymore.

* * *

I drowned myself in booze, the only thing besides pot that made the pain go away. I chugged down at least three beers before I needed something stronger, something that would burn and the bottle of Tequila I managed to snag from the bar was doing a great job.

"Baby.. you need to talk?" My mother asked once coming back into the clubhouse, she must have seen my slumped over body at the bar, hand still on the bottle. Must have made her proud, huh?

I sighed. "No… I'm just… shaken mom… haven't seen that much blood in a while is all," I pointed out, lifting my head up to pour myself another shot, "Take one with me?" I whined out a little, whatever I drank must be working because I felt emotional all of a sudden, a small tear escaping after a blink. My mother agreed, taking one shot and sitting next to me, pulling me into a hug,

"It'll be okay...," She hushed, rocking me in her arms while she caressed my head, something she used to do when I had nightmares as a kid. The first real thing that bonded us together forever, hiding my face in her chest, I sobbed out a little. I think I really needed her to baby me right now, I needed my mommy.

Jesus Christ, I'm acting like such a little pussy, fuck! I hate emotions!

Sniffing, I pushed away from my mother the second I heard the doors being pushed open, the guys had been in church the whole time I cried in my mother's arms, giving me the private time I desperately needed and that time was clearly over. Whipping my eyes quickly, I didn't want a single man to see my tears, no man had enough importance to see them, not a single one.

Clearing my throat, I took another shot, that would be a better explanation to my red watery eyes, something about keeping quiet about crying was always an issue for me ever since I hit sixteen. I hated being called a crybaby or being seen as weak, I needed to prove I was just as tough as the guys.

"Give me some of this," Happy's hand slithered onto my bottle of Tequila, taking it away and heading to a couch. Baffled by what had just happened, I scoffed out, lifting from my seat at the bar and following after him.

"I was using that," I barked, crossing my arms under my chest once I reached him,

Glaring up at me with those black eyes, Happy scoffed. "It's not yours and I need some," He added, taking a few drinks straight from the bottle.

My brows shot up, did he really think he was some hotshot? "Then... let me help you finish it," I countered, plopping right next to him, my hand held out. The bottle was half full and between the two of us, we could finish it, no problem. It was one of those kind of days anyways, no one would blame us if we did, so bottoms up!

* * *

We did finish the bottle within an hour or two, I let Happy drink most of it since I did take a lot of shots alone but I wouldn't let him hog the bottle either. I needed to drink my shit away too and this was my idea first. Especially whenever I remembered what had happened only hours ago, I wanted to cry which only made me drink more to mask the pain and I'll be damned if this was going to be the first man who witnessed my tears after all my years.

"Zobelle is dead," Happy spoke out, he was quiet most of the time, hardly replied to me if I asked any questions, so this break of silence from him was defiantly unexpected.

I turned to him, "Blow his head off, yeah?" I smiled, even though it was unexpected, the words he spoke was something I could agree on completely, Ethan Zobelle needed to die and he needed to die now.

My words must have been more than enough to surprise him back because I got him to smirk a little. That's new. I suppose killers enjoy a girl who doesn't mind the subject of death, "Right in the temple baby, right in the temple." Happy replied, pointing an imaginary gun at the empty bottle of tequila, shooting at it idiotically.

Somehow, my eyes followed, tracing over the anatomy of the moving hand, my eyes darting from it to the hand that laid on my lips, his hands were so big in comparison to mine. I wonder if both his hands felt like they did in my dream… Oh god! My dream!

The moment that memory slipped into my mind I felt like choking, I took such a fast inhale I startled both of us, the guy I had an intense wet dream and even pleasured myself to the thought of him was right next to me. We had been hanging out completely alone for about two hours doing nothing but drinking booze and staying silent most of the time but still together, alone! Why did I have to think of it now?!

"what the hell's wrong with you?" He snapped, interrupting my slight heaving, drunken killers don't like getting startled I suppose. I lifted off the couch and sped walked, more like scrambled, over to the bar, completely ignoring him. My head was fucking spinning, booze, embarrassment, and moving too fast was never a good combination.

I chugged down the first water bottle I got a hold of, crushing it once it was empty, the sound of the plastic smashing together calming my drunken nerves, childhood habits never really leave you. Even though I wasn't facing him, I felt his fucking glare on the back of my neck, it was burning a hole right through the skin, Jesus Christ! Why do guys always need an answer for everything?!

I frowned. "Nothing! Fuck, just spit down the wrong pipe! S-Stop staring at me! Argh… I need a smoke." I blabbered, pointing outside before finally slipping away from his glares.

Holding onto my cigarette tightly, I puffed and puffed on it until I had to get another, 'How can you think about that at a time like this?!' my mind yelled. All the damn time in the universe and I had to think of that, right then, when everyone was still shaken by what had happened to Chibs, even I still was but still managed to think of sex with Happy, which never even happened. God I must be loaded.

Closing my eyes in pleasure, I held onto the new puff of my cigarette, just enjoying the silence of the night, I forgot how long I stood out here, after two cigarettes and lighting a new one, I sat here alone at one of the table outside just letting the quiet of tonight empty my mind and relax my body. A small sigh escaping me after exhaling the smoke, some chilly wind had picked up tonight and it felt fantastic against the burning sensation of my cheeks. Booze got me all different types of hot and bothered, so I welcomed this cool wind with open arms, hypothetically. I managed to smile through the shit while the wind blew through my raven locks, pushing the strands that framed my face out and away from my sweaty brow, I really loved nights like this, very peaceful.

"You're a goddamn mystery, you know that?" His voice startling me, I nearly dropped the cigarette from my mouth, I was too damn relaxed for this.

Catching myself, I hummed, "Hmm…. How so?" Opening my eyes, I focused on the sight in front of me, the van that caused this whole mess was still there, blackened by the bomb, Lodi Investigation was going to check it out in the morning, I heard. Somehow, this was a sight I'd rather look at, utterly refusing to gaze up at him.

Happy's scoff caught my attention, though I still didn't turn to him. "You drink with me almost all night and then decided to chill alone, I thought we made some progress from the hate, but I guess not." his unamused face appearing once he sat down at the table, sitting directly in front of me, goddammit.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes again, taking a moment to keep calm. "aw, what happened? Got lonely?" I teased, once getting the courage, since he sat in front of me, I had no other option but to stare back at him, watch him as he actually laughed a little bit, he had a real nice one.

I must be drunker than I originally thought because the words I spoke next surprised me. "That's nice... Your laughing, I mean." I smiled. Shit, the booze was making me less caring, making me flirt. Shutting myself up I took another puff from my cigarette, it gave me the chance to zip it and him to reply. Though, what I had said was slightly true, the angriest people always had the best smiles and even better laughs, I know because I was one of those people. I loved my smile, I really had a killer one.

"The way you flirt is shameful." He replied, laughing a bit more, this catching me off guard though.

Blinking, I frowned, "Ohhh? What makes you think I'm flirting with you?"

"You do this stupid smile when you flirt with the others, the same stupid one as right now. Thought you said you didn't want me?" He teased back, leaning forward, resting his arms against the table's surface while lifting a brow at me in question.

"Oh buddy, in your dreams. I have other things to worry about other than flirting with your dumb ass." I started, "Wait… how do you know my smile? You a goddamn stalker now?" I laughed.

I couldn't believe the crap coming from his mouth, idiot thinks I want anything to do with him? Please, don't make me vomit! "I look at whatever the fuck I want to, doesn't mean I'm stalking. Just admiring is all." He countered, that stupid smirk irking me.

Wait, admiring? What the hell did that mean? Did he stare at me every chance he got? Just thinking that sent chills down my spine, ugh fucking creepy! "Admiring? Shit, I know I'm hot but goddamn, no need to creep me the fuck out."

His smirk widened. "You'll come running to me in no time, just you watch,"

Happy's words made my heart skip a little this time, shutting me the fuck up. Blood rushed back up to my head so fast I could have fainted. Turning away quickly, I couldn't speak, I was literally too shocked for words! This was all too new for me, not a single person could do that. Happy snickered a little at my silence, I wasn't sure if it was angry, just him teasing me, or me being so drunk I started to hear things but I couldn't look at him! I didn't move when he got up to head back inside either, he was just trying to fuck with me, I know it. I will never surrender to that man or to my dreams, I will not let such a thing become a reality, no fucking way, not with him. It would be just horrific, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it!?

* * *

It would! Just thinking about the guy and even the slightest possibility of him touching me was horrific, there is no way that it would feel like the dream, he was probably some psycho in bed who liked to cho- _no_. NO! I liked that shit, fuck! No, he's probably a bitch and yeah, that's it, he's be horrible in bed and I would be left so unsatisfied that I would turn to women completely. Flicking my lighter so many times I almost screamed, I seriously was on my fourth cigarette tonight, shit- that's no good. Inhaling this last cigarette in the fastest time ever, I left the butt in the ashtray and took off.

I needed more cigarettes anyways and leaving now would be my best chance at getting any.

The last convenience store closed hours ago, so I had to make the journey a little ways out of Charming, about an hour away; don't start smoking, the shit will be the end of you. Look at me, driving my frozen ass out of town in the middle of the night, alone, drunk and already itching for my next puff, it really fucking sucks being addicted to anything. So don't do it!

"S-Shit!" I stuttered, the cold was nipping at my skin pretty badly now, the burn of the booze long gone, I now was rejecting the cold instead of embracing it, I really hope this place sells some kind of clothing but probably not.

Parking by the gas pumps, I nearly ran, stumbled a little on the way, inside. "Can I get a pack of Marlboro reds and 30 on gas, the pump with the bike? Sorry I didn't catch the number, It's so cold out there." I confessed with a small laugh, I actually forgot to look at the number, oops. I hate how stupid booze can make people, including myself because I can get pretty stupid.

The girl working here was new, at least to me, I liked the older man who used to run it, gave me discounts for being pretty, or so he said- I wonder what happened to him after I left, probably passed. Poor man.

Thanking the woman and grabbing my smokes, I paused at the door, the wind has picking up by the hour and I wanted to avoid going back outside as long as possible.

"Fuuuccccck," I groaned before opening the door, this wait wasn't long because that would just be weird, I needed to leave.

Clenching my teeth, I took a run for it back to my bike, pulling through the cold as much as I possibly could. I shoved my smokes down the side of my bra before moving on to pump gas into my baby, the only thing in the world that would have me standing here with goose bumps and still have my undying love. Finishing up, I really just needed to get home; I needed a hot ass shower, cup of coffee, and a big ass blunt, ohhhhh sounds SO good!

The hour coming back home was going to be just as boring and painful as the one going to the store, I should have grabbed an energy drink to keep awake, I think I'm starting to doze off. FuckFuckFuck!

Slapping the side of my face hard, I blinked with the pain, anything to keep awake, I will not be crashing this bike, not this baby, I can't go through the pain and money of losing anoth-.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Thanks for the waiting! I have been a little down due to my grandfather's passing but he's in a better place and I'm starting to heal, so I'm trying my hardest to make this all worth wild. Also! Thank you so gosh darn much for the favorites and follows, I cannot thank you all enough! Love, love, love you all. A little more connection between Mina and Happy, woot! _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT;**

Ugh, what's that noise? —ringing? Why are my ears ringing? God, my head is pounding, what the fuck happened? I was on my bike one minute, going home and then- then? I don't know what came after then, then was all black and silent.

This horrid, ghoulish groan escaped my lips when I managed to peel my eye open, the light almost making my eyes sizzle but something else wasn't right with what was staring back at me. Blurry... everything is blurry!

What the fuck is going on!?

Even after blinking multiple times, my vision still refused to work with me and it's freaking me the fuck out. I've seen some crazy things happen to some very unlucky people, even asked some what they were feeling when the events were going on and not a single person told me they woke up not being able to see straight. So, that's my next question, what in the _hell_ happened to _me_? I just need to calm down, is all. It's just my head, all I have to do is lie down and try to go back to bed, and maybe I'd feel better. Rest is the best type of healing, right?

_Wrong_! It won't help you at all if you can't move a single fucking limb!

Snapping my eyes open again, I tried to struggle, the clanking of metal on metal filling the air around me, sending this cold chill down my spine, I was fucking handcuffed to something! "Look who's awake" The voice barely making it into my ears, the ringing wasn't as loud but it's still there, adding to the shit that's freaking me out. The sound of boots on pavement replaced the voice, but not the clanking, I think I was panicking now; I don't do it often so I can't tell when it actually happens but I'm pretty sure it's happening right now. "You don't look so hot now, princess," the voice picked up again, closer- too fucking close!

A hand reached out and grabbed my chin within the next few seconds, making me flinch, _hard_; one side of my face was stinging and screamed under the pressure of this person's grip, I think that's the main reason for the flinch because the pain was pretty fucking awful and then there's the fact that I hated when someone touched my goddamn face. The next thing that happened shook me down to the core however— the way my words came from my lips, if you can call whatever slurred mess that was words. I can't talk now either? "The crash must have hit you harder than we planned."

Opening my mouth, I tried to focus, "w-wh….what crashh..?" nailed it.

"What crash?" repeated the deep voice— okay, my hearing is getting better, that's good. "The crash that got you here with me and my friends, of course. You see, we could have just taken you at the gas station but the way you acted last time we met made things…. Well, a little complicated." It's a man, the person grabbing my face hard as fuck is a man. Wait, met?

Fuck, my vision needs to hurry up and clear because I seriously can't tell who this damn person is and I don't recognize the voice, shit! My lips tightened in thought, who in the hell have a wronged so badly in my life, wronged so badly they had to crash into me for a goddamn kidnapping?

To be honest— a lot more people then there should be.

"I don't react well to disrespect, Miss Morrow," he hissed, squeezing down harder on my face, causing my jaw to clench tightly. I won't give this fucker the satisfaction of my rare cry of pain. "We need you, just in case… I have a feeling your daddy isn't going to stop after what we did to that Scotsman," He added, the information sinking my heart— it was this sick fuck who could have killed Chibs! The anger within me instantly boiling over the edge, I really shouldn't do what I'm about to but right now, I don't really give a fuck. Glaring up at the blurred face, I moved my tongue within my mouth, repeatedly. The moment I gathered enough, I sent a decent amount of spit flying and by the sound, it landed right in his face. Releasing mine, the man did a throaty laugh, I think he wiped his face during it because I could make out his arm's movements but he was wearing one color and with my vision so useless, I wasn't too sure. "My friends are going to have a nice time with you— it's been a pleasure Miss Morrow."

With that, he was gone but I wasn't alone- his so called friends moved quickly after the door, to where ever the hell I was, slammed behind him. I literally didn't know they were in the room until they fucking moved and surrounded me— I almost screamed, in my eyes all I saw was white blurs with black holes for eyes engulfing me, scaring the living hell out of me, more than anything I could remember.

"W-What do you …want!" I tried to snap, twisting my head in every direction, counting three white faces.

Muffled laughter filled my ears before the feeling of many hands sent another wave of cold chills down my spine, they were fucking touching me! Screaming, I kicked up high and I think I got one, I don't know where but they replied with a pretty nice wail, I must have gotten something major, I hope it was a rib.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, sweetheart." One spoke and by the tone of his voice, he was speaking with a sickening smile.

No matter how I look at it though, the guy was right, the one I kicked rained hell down upon me. I don't think I've ever been slapped that hard in my life but it was the many punches to the center of my stomach that had me gasping for air and begging for them to stop. Their horrid laughter was the only explanation for this whole situation and one by one, they all took turns beating me bloody, oh— I was going to make them pay for this, all of them. No one beats my beautiful face and gets away with it, I take pride on keeping my facial features looking this damn good, made it a priority to keep it clean of bruises and scars; if I have either or when this is all over, oh god— oh god! These fucks will wish they had never been born!

* * *

It's been two days already since my last beating, since I had seen anyone come back in this empty room actually; no matter how long I looked around the place, I still didn't know where I was. Oh, my vision came back by the way, after my first rest from the beatings and it's better than ever, sleep does do a person good, I should start taking more naps.

With all the time I had to myself, I was able to assess the damage; a sliced open nose that stained my face and chest with hot sticky blood, a painfully swollen eye, busted up cheek, my ribs were pretty fucked up— I think they might have broken something inside there because the pain was just ridiculous, making any type of movement agonizing. If you think that's bad, then I can prove you wrong.

At one point during the seemingly endless beatings, two of the men tried to stick their dicks in me a good three times but I put up a pretty good fight with each attempt. I wasn't the rape type— no one was. So far, i think nothing that they did would have me ending up in a hospital bed, thank god. I hate the smell of hospitals, makes me want to gag right now just thinking about it. Too much of a clean smell and thinking about all the bodies that left the world in them gave me the creeps.

My unaccompanied peace didn't last long though, the door swung open today and there they were, those white masks I was so '_fond'_ of seeing.

"You even brought me dinner? How sweet, maybe I should let you guys in my pants after all," I spoke up once eyeing the brown paper bag in one of the men's hands, the sarcasm in my voice even making me cringe internally, god— I really could be a bitch. I guess they really didn't want me dead, not yet at least. The bag man threw me some store bought sandwich and a bottle of water; and that's what I call fine dining. If only my moms could see me now.

"Just one thing," I started, "how can I eat this without my hands?" my stomach growling loudly as I shook my confined hands roughly against the chain link fence I was attached to. The annoying clanking of metal replacing the silence while their eyes darted back and forth amongst one another, deciding whether to feed me or just let me go and have me do it myself.

But luck wasn't on my side. A man stepped forward with a loud groan, "I'm sorry ma'am, let me help," he spoke up, bending down to retrieve the goods that were so carelessly thrown at me, I really hated when people touched my food too but right now, I didn't have a choice and I was fucking starving.

* * *

_*No one's POV_

This was the seventh time today that Mina didn't answer her mother's call and Gemma lost count of the times she had actually called her daughter within these past two days. She made it very apparent on how much the calls meant to her after Mina's coming back, unbelievably upset that she wasn't able to see her step-child grow up into the insanely wild woman of today— being so involved with the woman's life since she was dumped at the clubhouse at the small age of five. Gemma forced the women to promise to always answer now that they were reunited, using guilt to her advantage. The fact that this was now the second day of not hearing from her daughter, didn't sit well with Gemma at all and with the family dinner now approved by Clay, Gemma wanted her daughter with her now more than ever.

Looking up at the time on the clock, Gemma knew that neither Clay nor Jax would be available to help her look around the town for her daughter but that wasn't going to stop the woman from going with her gut. Something about Mina being gone wasn't right at all. Sighing, Gemma grabbed her cell from her purse, dialing the only able body before pulling a cigarette out of the package; flicking at the lighter while the phone began to ring, cursing at it for it's lack of a flame.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you've seen my idiot daughter around?" Gemma responded after Tara answered the phone, sucking at the cigarette's butt once the flame flickered on, lighting the death stick up, sending euphoria into her lungs.

A slight pause from Tara worried Gemma further, "Ahh…no, no I haven't… why? What did she do now?" Tara asked.

Explaining her concerns on the absence of her child and the many unanswered calls, Gemma hung up with Tara, who wasn't as much help as she originally thought. At least she knew that if the doctor caught sight of her daughter that she would contact Gemma right away. With all the shit from Chibs and the hate between Clay and Jax, Gemma had more than enough stress already and wasn't too fond of having to worry over her other child; motherhood never ends, not even when your kids aren't babies anymore.

After a few hours of running errands and being surprised by the sight of Chibs' estranged wife at the hospital, Gemma was more than done with today and beyond ready to sit down with the family and have a quiet, joyous dinner.

* * *

_*Mina's POV_

"Your father paid us a visit today," One of my attackers spoke up after busting the door open, interrupting my beauty sleep, "luckily everything went well, didn't seem to notice his daughter was gone. Was more worried about his guns, what a shame," he added with a smug laugh, clicking his tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he's more worried about the guns, we're not very chummy but you fucks would have known that if did your fucking homework properly," I snapped, I knew who this one was- he beaten me just hours prior to this chat. No matter how much they hid their faces, their voices were all different and I was starting to pick up on that and other things of that nature. This particular man was slightly kind with his words when he punched me, apologized a lot, and had a peace sign tattooed on his neck, weird but I'd remember if forever, photographic memory was slightly useful. The other two were harder but not much— one was significantly taller than the rest and the third was the broadest, punched the fucking hardest too. "Your boss should have gotten more brains and less brawns," I snorted, my nose wrinkling.

But you know me and my mouth, we never got into anything good, I wish I had a filter sometimes because only more beatings followed my smart ass comments. At least the guys were in such good spirits— I only got a few hard slaps to the horribly sore cheeks and my tits fondled a few times, fucking sickos. "Well, I have to feed the kids, dinner time, enjoy your sleep ma'am," and alone I was, again.

Did I ever tell you I hated the dark? It made me really lonely and made me feel like I was a child again, it's the reason why I needed to sleep with the TV on or curled up next to someone. If left alone in the dark with my thoughts, it wasn't long before I was sobbing like the little bitch I was inside. God, I'm so fucking lonely, I missed my mom.. both of them, my brother, my nephew and all the guys... shit!

Sniffing it up, I shook my head, bit my lip, my teeth ripped at some of the lose skin hanging on it— that shit stung but kept my anxiety down, helped me out a lot as a teenager suffering with paranoia and drug abuse, even now as a fucked up adult. I could really go for a cigarette, some whiskey, great weed and some nice freaking head right about now, those usually kept all the demons away one way or another.

* * *

_*No one's POV_

Dinner time came quickly and with all the girls who managed to come early, Gemma busied herself in the kitchen, she took pride in making food for her men, made her happy to see their faces when they ate something that tasted great. She was filled with excitement ever since the sun went down but Tara soon killed that— made her feel guilty for having that talk with her boss back at the hospital and made it even worse when she insulted Lyla, Opie's latest interest, in front of his kids. What a wonderful night this was turning out to be. Ignoring the deranged doctor, Gemma continued in the kitchen. Jax stormed in when Lyla spilled her distaste of disrespect she was getting from his Old Lady, trying to calm her and his mother, Jax kept Tara away from everyone and engulfed her into his strong grip, using all his techniques to get her to smile for him.

"Where's Mina?" Jax spoke up after Gemma called everyone to sit down, he noticed the absence of his loud mouthed sister instantly, being so used to the many years of her yelling 'me first!' whenever their mother made their favorite, which was everything; even with her absence for so many years. Jax heard her loud ass mouth every time he was at his mother's house— so many memories of the two growing up in it.

Gemma opened her mouth to reply but Clay barged into the house, asking questions very loudly, she wouldn't be able to answer anything any time soon. At least Hale stopped by, quieting the ruckus that broke out between all the men; it was over who was where and doing what at the time while someone else was in trouble and needed the other but the news Hale confessed silenced everyone completely. Luann Delany was found beaten to death on the side of the road. Things could never just be simple with the Men of Mayhem and with one more rude accusation from Clay, it was like wildfire spread within the dining room; they all were at it again, fighting one another off right there with everyone watching, screaming their heads off. Animals.

Gemma reached for the large plate she had just set down moments ago and sent it crashing down, broken shards of glass going every which direction from the force. That was one way to everyone's attention, staring bewildered at the two main men in her life, she shook her head and planted down in the nearest seat, trying to calm her nerves.

Covering her face, Gemma spoke up, "all I wanted was a nice dinner with my family..., " She began, "but no! I'm tired of the shit between the two of you!" She snapped, pointing over to both her men. "First, Chibs, then you two, Mina, and now Luann? Can I get a break from this shitstorm!?" She wailed, slamming her fist on the table, glaring daggers into everyone unlucky enough to start the mess in the room. Having about enough, Gemma stormed out and retreated into her bedroom, slamming the door hard enough for it to echo through the house. She was done with everyone.

"What's Kit' got to do with this?" Opie spoke up, catching that name and it not making any sense.

Also catching on, the men peered around the room, noticing the woman was defiantly not around, causing alarm. They all knew her and if they didn't before, they did now since she showed up, and they all knew by now how much she liked to get involved in any confrontation between her brother and father. "What is right. Care to explain— You're the only one who wasn't locked up Op?" Clay asked, even with sunglasses on, you could see some type of emotion play on his face.

Taking a moment, Opie retraced the days from his last Mina encounter, shaken by the lack of her presence around during the drama that did occur. Shaking his head slightly, "I really don't know— last saw her drinking at the bar with Gemma, the night Chibs was hit by that bomb," he confessed, the last part of his sentence going quiet, club business didn't need to be in the open with kids and other unwanted ears around.

"I drank with her a few hours after that but she took off in the middle of the night," Happy added, knowing all too well how that night was supposed to play out but was ditched by the woman completely, leaving him alone and disappointed.

Sending a hand to his temples, Jax rubbed them, feeling the headache coming. "Opie saw her drinking and she continued to drink with Happy? She must have been fucking wasted…. You let her leave?!" Jax snapped, sending his glare over to Happy, who shrugged his shoulders in defense, wide eyed.

"She's a grown woman and I didn't even know she left at first!" Happy replied shaking his head.

Everyone's eyes going back and forth. "We gotta' start looking…. She's been gone for two days, what if she's locked up for driving drunk or she could have crashed somewhere?" Bobby added after scratching at his beard, thinking of all the possibilities for a drunken woman.

Both ideas send the men in a panic, nothing good could come from either options, especially if she was caught by the police, Mina wasn't very clean with her criminal record.

"It's too late right now, let's start this in the morning, shall we?" Clay sighed, parking it in one of the dining chairs. "Your daughter has been missing since Friday and you're not worried?" Happy questioned, staring down at his president in disbelief. Jax added his own protest by storming out of the house, he also couldn't believe just how much Clay was actually '_worried'_ about his sister. The man loved nothing but himself.

* * *

*No one's POV continued . . .

Opie, Bobby and Happy joined Jax outside, he was on his bike ready to go but needed to finish the current cigarette in his mouth before that could happen, got too stressed out to think clearly. "I'm going to look for my sister," Jax informed the men after throwing his cigarette butt in the street, starting up his bike.

"I'm with you brother," Opie added with a nod, no matter how much shit he was feeling for the VP, Mina was special to him too and wasn't going to just sit around talking while the woman could be in danger. Happy agreed and so did Bobby, they would split up in two pairs and would look around the few roads they knew the woman would possibly go on, starting at the hotel she currently stayed at. Jax and Opie lead the other two, leaving them at the hotel before moving on, they knew the woman more than anyone else and knew where she would most likely be in the town the had grew up in. Opie took a different path than Jax after a certain turn, he had taken Mina out once when they were teens and she showed him her favorite hiding spot in the desert surrounding the little town; a hidden spot behind a huge ledge, it was there that the two made-out for the first time and it was there that Opie realized he couldn't see Mina as anything more than a sister.

Happy followed Bobby's every move, he didn't know the woman like the others did, got the opportunity to know her now and felt something different about this one. Hearing she was gone panicked him a little inside, something new but he decided to ignore it, he'd done nothing but punch and drink with the woman, he liked her company and that was it, nothing more. There could be a possibility that the damn woman was growing on him but Happy would never accept that— if any feelings were attached to her, he'd simply think it was his dick talking, fuck her and move on, like every other woman.

Bobby asked the people working at the hotel's front desk about Mina, she was well known to them, to both the biker's surprise; she had invited the workers to her room a few times for some drinking games or just to simply hang out but they always refused, thought she was a decent enough person just never wanted to get mixed up with her, knowing all too well she was a part of the Sons. She nearly screamed it with the crow on her chest.

No one wanted to be mixed up with the Sons or the people that hung around them; made being a loner easier for the ones who didn't like the attention.

The two men found out that Mina had never made it back to the hotel that night a few days ago and haven't been seen since— not a good sign at all, not when drinking and driving was involved. Shaken, Bobby took off outside, dialing Jax the moment he reached his bike; hopefully Jax would have better news.

Opie's end was a bust as well, he didn't find any signs of Mina or anyone else for that matter, the place showed no signs of being touched in years, which didn't surprise him all that much, he did tell her some bad things in this place, he wouldn't want to come back either. Opie moved his anger to a lone rock, sending it flying with a rough kick, he'd never thought he'd be in this type of situation again, being a part of the last search party when she disappeared years ago, he cursed the woman and the impact she made in his life, he loved his 'sister' too much for this shit.

Thinking about every damn place, Jax finally remembered the convenience store he showed his sister years back,

_"I'm out of cigs. You got any left?" Mina asked barging into his room. She wasn't the legal age to get cigarettes, just one more year, and Jax was always her go to person, since it was his fault for getting her addicted to them in the first place, it was hard to say no. Sighing, Jax looked at the time. "Dude— it's like one in the morning, you really need to smoke?" He asked, glaring at the teen. Being a few years older and too stubborn to move out right away, he always got bothered by her, no matter if he locked the door or not. "Jax... you know how I get if I'm out. You really wanna' deal with me?" Mina pointed out, lifting a manicured eyebrow, foot tapping and a hand to the hip— she was getting more and more like Gemma every year._

_"fuck Mina, you're lucky I ride around. Come on, there's only one place opened around this time but we gotta' hurry— Mom will flip if we wake her up."_

He knew that was a highly possible place she could have gone to, if she ran out of cigarettes during the night, that was the only place that was open late enough to sell them and it's the place they both retreated to when cigarettes were in high demand.

Jax was more in a hurry than ever, Bobby called and so did Opie, neither with good news on their ends- it was up to him, if not, then he'd have to get the police involved. Jax couldn't help the chilling fear from spreading throughout his body, he knew something wasn't right and hightailed it down the road, as fast as he possibly could, at least if he was pulled over he could either shake them off or ask if Mina was in their hands.

A sudden glare hit Jax's eyes however, catching his attention immediately.

He came to a screeching stop, throwing his sunglasses to the floor, in the dark he could make out a slight figure on the side of the road, the sight flipping his stomach. Frantic, Jax scrambled off his bike, not caring that it fell over as he ran away from it; An old 2001 Harley fatboy coming into view as he got closer and closer. He hoped it wasn't hers, but a hand clamped down against his mouth the moment he saw the custom paint job on the side. The skull's empty eye sockets staring back at him, mouth gaping open. He knew it well, she bragged about helping to come up with the design every chance she got once coming home. It was Mina's bike, her baby, alone and busted up badly.

Dropping to his knees, Jax felt the tears start to damp the skin around his eyes every time he blinked— his sister was nowhere to be found but there was her bike, her pride and joy, without her anywhere in sight. "Mina…" Jax whispered, grabbing the packet of crushed cigarettes, he knew everything was wrong, she'd never leave either objects behind, not without a fight.

_"MINAAA!"_


End file.
